Reanimation
by Ringshadow
Summary: [Shounen-Ai, Sequal to Enemy Mine. COMPLETE] Home at last, but no less chaotic. Falco finds himself confused, unable to understand who he really is.
1. Default Chapter

Reanimation

Chapter One: Alive

            Falco sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and fighting the urge to shiver. He hated doctors, with a passion. Luckily the one examining him hadn't forced him to strip all the way, but he was still perched on an examination table, bare from the waist up, in what he was concerned was a refrigerator running just slightly warm.

            At least he wasn't alone in this torment, he mused, kicking a foot and waiting for the doctor to get back with the results from his blood tests. Leon was a few rooms down, going through the same physical. If either had their choice, they'd be playing video games and eating nonstop, but High Command, as part of the contract for paying the team, was forcing them. So here he was, freezing to god damn death waiting for the doctor.

            Things were rather strange currently. Wolf, healing from a bullet wound, was staying on the Great Fox, and so was Leon, at least until they splurged on bunk beds. Leon was pouting about it when no one else was around, because he was stuck sleeping alone. Falco kept himself from reacting, too confused and withdrawn to really bother. Since their return to Lylat, Leon had kept turning up the cards, showing him what they meant, how he knew it was them the cards insisted on. It always made Falco feel sick to his stomach.

            The door slid open, and the doctor, a slender woman raccoon, came in, looking at her sheet. Seeming to ignore Falco's scowl, she started talking. "Well, it looks like the medbay in your ship got almost everything right, Mr. Lombardi…"

            "Falco." He grumbled, wincing at the sound of his last name said with the honorific. It always made him look for his dad.

            "You don't weigh nearly enough for your height, your body fat is low…" She flipped the sheet over. "And you're short some vitamin C. We also caught something like mild head trauma on the basic scan, but it looked old."

            "Slipped and hit my head while I was stuck on that planet." He replied frankly. "Can I go now?"

            "We're going to issue a special-diet order to your cruiser." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "So you can build muscle back up faster and keep healthy while doing it. Also, no heavy weight lifting for at least two months." Seeing his dismayed look, she sighed. "I don't care if you already are. STOP. Your muscles need recovery time."

            "Fine, fine." He stood and pulled his shirt on, leaving it untucked, and followed her out of the room.

            "What took you so long?" Leon asked, leaning on the wall across from the door, tail waving. The doctor took the sheet away from Falco, gave it to Leon after exchanging a nod, and went on her way.

            "Don't get me started." He made a snatch for the paper, and failed. "Damn it! That's mine!"

            "She gave it to me because she knows I'll hold you to it." Leon grinned, easily holding it out of Falco's long-armed reaches. "We talked before she went back in."

            "So that's what took her so damn long." Falco set his hands on his hips and huffed, ignoring a pair of nurses watching this with interest. "You are a letch, I swear."

            "You know I don't like girls. What, you don't like the idea of me taking care of you?"

            "I, uh… but…"

            The nurses started giggling, trying to hide knowing smiles, and Leon gave them a wide grin before waltzing down the hallway, leaving Falco to toss up his hands and chase after him.

            "Must you embarrass me wherever we go?" Falco asked once they were outside, walking over to where their motorcycles were parked. Leon used a Suzuki, which didn't surprise Falco, but it looked strange parked next to his Harley.

            "Look, hon, let's be realistic. You can't cook, I can, and we're both on special diets for three months. So I'll be taking care of us both for the time being." Seeing the pained look, Leon rolled his eyes. "Lighten up."

            "You've made your point." He sighed, settling onto the Harley and turning the key, pulling on a pair of riding gloves. "Back to the Great Fox?"

            "Yeah, if you want to eat. We have to buy a lot of groceries for your apartment."

            "Bite me, not like I was there."

            "Well, it looks like the money made its way into our account. Double paycheck, too." Peppy said, taking off his reading glasses and looking at Fox, who was sprawled in his command chair, staring at the ceiling. "Fox?"

            "I heard. That's a good thing." He sighed. "How much is it?"

            "We can make a payment on this boat…"

            "I resent and resemble that remark." ROB said in a stiff voice, not stopping his diagnostic runs.

            "… and still have enough to live on for a year maybe, as long as none of us splurge. It splits up to about 35 grand each. It'd be more, but we're splitting between six people instead of four."

            "That's ok. I made the decision. I think Wolf and Leon will do well with us."

            Peppy looked at him for a long moment, and smiled softly. "You forgive easily, you know that?"

            "No. Not really. It has to be earned. It's been earned." He sighed again, spinning his chair slowly. "To think, they were never really against us in the first place."

            "Money is a big drive, especially for people with lackluster morals. Pigma's a great example of that. Thing is, why in all hell did Wolf and Leon go to Venom in the first place?" Slippy asked, undoing various metal plates to work on one of the terminals.

            "Wolf hated me once upon a time. I used to think that was his reason, but I don't know about that anymore. Leon I don't have a clue about. Hell, except for Falco making passing references to him, I didn't even know him until the war." Fox replied, rubbing his chin. "ROB, if aren't too busy, could you look up his Academy scores for us?"

            ROB paused, lights flickering across his visor, then coming back to life. "There is no Leon Powalski registered at the Academy at any point in time. He never attended."

            "Damn." Peppy frowned. "So where the hell did he learn to fly?"

            "I get the idea we'd have to ask Falco." Slippy said, voice muffled as he was buried ribs-up in the computer terminal. "Wolf helps me a lot, and he doesn't seem to know much about Leon either. Just that he picked up an extensive knowledge of anatomy somewhere, and knows how to fight really dirty when it comes down to it."

            "Well, he was in a gang opposing Falco's once." Fox frowned. "So the fighting makes sense. ROB…"

            "I already ran through the Department of Education enrollment records." ROB replied, crossing his metal arms. "I can't find any reference to a Leon Powalski past the sixth grade. We have to assume he dropped out."

            "Well, it looks like our mysterious copilot continues to be mysterious for now." Peppy said, pressing his fingertips together. "Want me to ask him about it, Fox?"

            "If you like. It's not like I need his resume to keep him on the team, but I have to wonder just who taught him to fly like he does."

            Wolf leaned outside the door, listening passively, not really feeling guilt about eavesdropping. Voices echoed in these metal corridors, so he could have heard them fairly clearly at the elevator, but he chose to hover instead, considering what he had heard. Leon a dropout? He couldn't see it, not with the brilliance-unto-genius that sparked behind Leon's eyes. He huffed and prowled silently back down the corridor, feet making foggy marks on the metal floor that faded quickly out. It wasn't easy on him currently to be living here, but there wasn't any alternative. The media was still having a field day about their pardons.

            When he started paying attention again, he found himself in the launching bay of the Great Fox. Currently the huge doors were open, letting early fall winds in, ramps down to let ground vehicles out. He wandered between the haphazardly parked planes, stopping to look at the brand new ones, without insignias, no battlescars at all. Contract stipulation: replacement of ruined equipment, and the government had buckled to it and paid for the new planes. Fox had somehow goaded them into buying three, so now he and Leon had arwings. ARWINGS. He had never dreamed he'd actually be able to fly one and call it his own.

            Hearing an engine, he turned, and blinked when a car he didn't recognize came up the ramp easily, parking next to Fox's jeep. Since it was a blue Minicooper with a white top, the differences were rather startling, even more so when the perfectly matching owner got out, smoothing her outfit.

            _'I didn't know foxes came in blue.' Was Wolf's first thought, blinking. He was quickly noticed, and she strolled over, head tilted. "Um, hi. Do you have permission to be here?"_

            "I'm a friend of the guys." She replied. "My name is Krystal." She held out a hand, and he shook it, studying her. "Oh. My fur. My grandfather's a parrot, and my genetics rolled the lucky numbers. Makes it hard to buy clothing… You're Wolf O'Donnel, right?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Well! Glad to know Fox is his usual generous self. Where is the stud anyways?"

            "With the exception of Falco and Leon, everyone's on the bridge." He replied. "I assume you know the way?"

            "Sure, but you're more then welcome to walk with me." She gestured and he fell into step beside her, dismayed when he realized she was almost as tall as he was. "By the way, you look better with two eyes. You should keep it that way."

            "… Ok. I will." He knew he sounded a little bewildered, turning a corner and waiting for the lift up to the bridge. "You from the Academy?"

            "Used to be. I work with colonization efforts of DiamondSky Corporation right now. It's not a bad job, if you don't mind never being home." She rolled her eyes. "I swear to god I'm stuck single because of it. If you're going to kidnap your employees for over six months at a time, for god's sake don't enforce fraternization rules."

            Wolf had to laugh a bit at that. "Is it that bad?"

            "There's about a five percent churn rate within DiamondSky thanks to marriages between employees. They get married, and one drops out, or both drop and become freelancers. Makes everything kind of crazy."

            They stepped onto the lift, twiddled their thumbs for a few seconds, and stepped back off, Wolf taking lead and stepping into the bridge. "Visitor for you guys."

            "Krystal! When did you get back to this neck of the woods?" Fox's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. Slippy, upon hearing her name, whacked his head on something inside the terminal and let off a most undignified squawk.

            "A few days ago." She flopped in one of the empty chairs, long legs stretching out, not shy about the fact that she was wearing Daisy Dukes and tennis shoes without socks. "So, did Falco really get an extended camping trip?"

            "Afraid so. Doesn't seem like any real damage was done. He's moody as all hell constantly now, though." Peppy replied, not at all bothered by her presence. Anymore, Slippy was the only one who got flustered around her, and he usually compensated by thinking up some busywork or hiding somewhere unfindable. "He and Leon are at the doctor's office. They should be back anytime now."

            "That's cool. It'll be nice to talk to him. Leon will probably creep me out though."

            "Eh, he's not creepy." Wolf replied, leaning against one of the idling terminals. "Some people think he is because of what he does, but he's a pretty nice guy when not working."

            "So torture is work now?"

            "To the torturer."

            She shrugged. "Still steady with Fara, Fox?"

            "You know it." Fox smiled. "Over a year now."

            Wolf watched Krystal's ears droop a bit at this, but they sprang back up almost immediately, obviously forced. Still, though, he understood. He was still a little jealous of Fara, because his affections hadn't worn off yet. He doubted they would for a while. Being alone, he mused, sucked more then anything else in the world.

            "Look, all I'm saying is that you can knock off the pet names, ok?" Falco said, taking off his gloves and glaring at Leon, who was studying the new addition to the collection of vehicles.

            "This looks so out of place."

            "So does your crotch-rocket of a motorcycle. That's Krystal's car."

            "Krystal?"

            "Pretty girl, used to have the hots for Fox, now is just kind of a friend of ours. She's a colonization pilot or something when she's not hanging around us. Did you even hear my question?"

            "This is a cute car."

            "Dammit listen to me!" When he was rewarded finally with Leon looking at him, he huffed. "No pet names. Got me?"

            "Aww. Why?"

            "Because we aren't dating. We're friends, Leon. Your cards aside, nothing is really proving we're anything more yet. And until something happens, you can stop treating me like your boyfriend of several years." He set his hands on his hips, frowning.

            "You aren't much fun."

            "I'm having an identity crisis, so your idea of fun can go to hell for now." Leaving it at that, Falco stomped off in the direction of the bridge. Leon shrugged and followed along behind, whistling to himself. He had decided against sympathizing. Hell, he had known what he was since he was eight or so.

            "Hey, Falco. Welcome back. What'd the doctor say?" Fox asked when Falco came in, exchanging words with Krystal.

            "Nothing medbay didn't. Leon and I are both stuck on special diets for three months, and I'm being forced to quit lifting weights."

            "Now, that's a sin." Krystal remarked.

            "No kidding. I'll have to take up running or something. Anything going on?"

            "Well, we got paid…"

            "Groovy." Leon said, perching beside Wolf absently, figuring that sitting in Falco's lap would get him pitched across the room. 

            "We need some bank account information though." Peppy inserted, looking at Leon and Wolf. "Wolf, you already filled us in, but we don't know where to deposit your end of the change Leon."

            "I don't deserve it."

            "You're getting it anyway, so find an account number for ROB. You're on the team, you get paid."

            "Speaking of such, do you guys have any jobs right now?" Krystal asked, shifting and tucking her feet under herself absently, stretching her arms above her head lazily.

            _'She has got to be doing that on purpose.' Wolf thought, looking away from her._

            "No, we're on vacation for now. Recovery time, for a few of us." Fox replied. "Oh, Falco, check your voice mail. ROB got the alert that someone tried to call you."

            Falco quirked an eyebrow at this, and started going through his pockets while the conversation continued, eventually finding his phone and flipping it open, accessing the voice mail and hitting playback. Only one message, from about an hour ago.

            "Falco?! It's Vic. Mom gave me this number for emergencies, where are you?! I'm stranded outside your apartment. Could you please come get me or let me in?" The voice hit him like a slap to the eardrum, more mature then he remembered, but scared and desperate.

            "What's wrong?" Leon asked, seeing Falco's expression radically change.

            Falco quietly closed the phone. "My sister is at my apartment. I have to go get her."

            "Is that a bad thing?"

            "… I don't know yet." He left before any other questions were asked, almost sprinting for his motorcycle, grabbing his extra helmet from his room on the way down. Why was Vic at his apartment? She didn't have a car, let alone a license, and public transportation would have cost a fortune. Whatever the case, he knew he'd have to hurry, or be in for a verbal ass kicking.

Author's Note: Enemy Mine gets a sequel! Yay! And the Linkin Park theme continues with the title, however, the chapter titles now come from the band Drain STH.


	2. Chapter Two: Simon Says

Chapter Two: Simon Says

            Falco's apartment was buried inside a blur of suburbia, on the opposite side of the city from where his parents lived. From the space docks, it took over half an hour to get there, and he was speeding.

            He pulled the motorcycle into the apartment complex's parking lot and leapt up the concrete stairs to his, swallowing a lump. He hadn't seen his sister since before the war, but there had been reasons, mostly having to do with his refusal to ever go home again.

            "Falco!" A flying streak of cream-and-grey feathers landed in his arms, and he laughed, joy bubbling up as he hugged his younger sister, noticing with a little annoyance the heavy pattern dying and a silver eyebrow ring. "Where the hell were you! I've been waiting here for ages!"

            "Sorry, Vic. Sorry. My phone wasn't on, so I didn't get the message until I got back to the Great Fox. I sped my ass off on the way here." He pushed her to arm's length, looking at the clunky black shoes, black skirt, and red crop top. "Still not completely Goth, eh?"

            She huffed. "I like the Goth beliefs, I just can't wear only black all the time. Jesus, Fal! How much weight have you lost?"

            "Too much. Listen, it isn't like there's food here, want to ride back to the Great Fox with me?"

            "Sure!" Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed a bulging backpack from his doorstep, skipping down the steps behind him.

            "How did you get here, anyway?" He asked, trying to sound casual as he tossed her his extra helmet. She caught it automatically, putting it on, the chin strap flapping.

            "Caught a cab. It cost a fortune, but I needed a break."

            He put his hands on his hips. "Victoria Kathleen Lombardi, it is two o'clock on a Tuesday. Why the HELL aren't you in school? I know it isn't summer vacation anymore." 

            She chewed on her lower beak, looking at the cement, feet rolling a bit so she was balanced on the outer edges of her shoes. "Because I don't want to see dad or his friends again. Ever."

            "Ouch. That I can understand, but are you going to tell me why?"

            "Can I tell you later? I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

            "…" He sighed, looking down at her. They had always been pretty close, since they were only three years apart. Hell, they had practically raised each other. So, if anything, he trusted her to spill later. "All right, Vic. All right." He pulled on his helmet and got on the motorcycle, turning the key as she stepped on behind him, settling in from habit, one hand at his side to steady herself.

            The ride back was silent, the motorcycle's engine far too loud on the highways to allow decent discussions. By the time he got back to the Great Fox, yet another car had been added to the getting-crowded launching bay, he recognized it as Fara's sedan, and laughed to himself.

            "What's so funny?" Vic wanted to know, pulling off the helmet and looking around the docking bay. "You know, this is my first time here?"

            "Welcome to the Great Fox, we're still paying for it so don't touch if you don't know what it does. As for what I'm laughing about, let's see if I'm right…" He shook his head, gesturing for her to follow as he left the docking bay.

            Leon swallowed laughter, shaking his head as he flipped burgers. He wasn't a wonderful cook, but with Peppy's assistance they had worked something out for the gradually growing group on the cruiser. Fara had just arrived, and Krystal was about two steps from stomping out. The animosity between the two was pretty tangible. Everyone else just tried to keep it at a manageable minimum. 

            "So, what are you going to do for the next few months anyway?" Fara asked, leaning back comfortably in her chair.

            "Relax, mostly." Slippy replied, fidgeting, debating between his want for food and his general want to stay away from Krystal. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just never knew what to say around pretty girls. "Personally I have a job lined up at Arspace. My dad usually keeps an internship open for me."

            "I usually am kept on the government's payroll. Tactician." Peppy shrugged.

            "Falco and I haven't figured out anything to do yet." Fox said, voice frank.

            "The one problem with a mercenary's payroll, eh boys?" Krystal said, smiling sourly. "Not like I'm any better, I'm paid as they need me."

            As conversation fell to that, Fara rolled her eyes. She was paid regularly, and thus she was an oddball. She stood and walked over to Leon, leaning on the counter. "Do you want any help?"

            "Sure. Grate some cheese." He nodded off to one side, and she picked up the grater and started. "You don't like me much, do you?" He said this as a statement, very quietly, flipping burgers with practiced turns of his wrists.

            "I don't know you. Only the rumors. The urban-legend you, so to speak." She sighed. "And I've talked to soldiers who came limping back … after you."

            "I do what I'm good at." He slid her a side look, eyes narrowing. "No different then you."

            "I don't hurt people."

            "I'm not a sadist."

            "There are plenty of people that say otherwise."

            Leon banged the spatula down with a sharp ringing noise, making everyone look at him, sudden silence filling the galley. He spun to look everyone, eyes glaring yellow-green in anger. Fara leapt back, hands up to defend herself, eyes wide.

            "Is she a slice of normal civilization's opinions?" Leon wove his hands at Fara. "Is this what everyone thinks?" When no one answered, he hissed, stepping forward. "Answer me!"

            "Public opinion is that you shouldn't have been pardoned. At all." Peppy said very quietly, folding his hands in his lap. "I've been told… that some are petitioning for you to be arrested and put to death for treason and extreme violation of the Geneva Convention."

            He laughed weakly, rubbing his eyes with shaking hands. "Dead man walking… I'm glad I am so damn plain. If I wasn't, I would never be able to leave this ship…" Ducking his head, he bolted, skidding out the door and running straight into Falco, who caught him as he was knocked back.

            "Whoa! Whoa there! What's the hurry?" Falco sputtered, wheezing as he put air back in his lungs. Vic stood there and blinked, watching her brother move Leon's head to face him. "You're crying. Great. Vic, go in there and bullshit with the others. Don't let them follow."

            "Uh, what's going on?" She blinked at him, frowning.

            "I'll tell you later if I find out. Just do it." He said over his shoulder, half leading, half dragging Leon down the hallway.

            Falco closed the door, watching Leon flop onto his bed and curl up tightly, shoulders jerking and refusing to look at him. He shook his head. Today was just one disaster after another. His sister, skipping school and refusing to go home, and now Leon being hysterical. Maybe the world was set on abusing him. "Care to tell me what happened?"

            Leon didn't answer, stirring slowly when Falco sat on the bed, moving to curl up against his chest, hiding his face below his collarbone. Falco sighed, reluctantly hugging his friend close, rocking instinctively, cooing softly.

            "You going to tell me?"

            "Fara started helping me cook lunch." He replied, voice muffled thanks to Falco's chest. "… She doesn't LIKE me, Falco. She's scared of me. I asked her why, and… she thinks I'm a sadist. A sadist! …I guess I freaked, and Peppy told me that the general public wants me dead, and…" His voice reached a high panicked tenor, and Falco started cooing again, resting his chin on top of Leon's head, sighing.

            "You committed some serious crimes, friend. Even you can't deny that."

            "I know. But I didn't do it because I wanted to. I hated it. It's awful. But… for some reason I'm good at it, and Andross made me put it to use."

            "That's what I figured."

            Leon blinked, lifting his head a bit. "Why do you say that?"

            "Because no one who risked his life in a snow storm to save the life of arrogant idiot Falco Lombardi can be all that bad." He let himself smile a bit, wiping at the tear streaks, sighing when Leon whimpered weakly. "Let it out." He commanded, moving the hand back to Leon's back, shaking his head. This was doing nothing for his general confusion, but he couldn't stand having a friend in so much pain.

            "What the hell was that all about?" Fox asked, hugging Fara to his chest, trying to calm her down.

            "Got me." Peppy said, saving the burgers and sighing. "I'll go talk to him. I'm the one who upset him."

            "Uh, Falco doesn't want you to do that."

            For the second time, everyone jumped, blinking at the new arrival in the galley, who stared back neutrally, shifting, then giving them a bright smile.

            "This is like, so cool! My friends are so going to die. I'm actually on the Great Fox talking to celebrities."

            "God help us all." Wolf grumbled to himself, wanting to beat the new girl with a pom-pom. "Who are you exactly?"

            "I'm Victoria. Falco's sister. And he told me that none of ya'all are supposed to follow whoever that was. He's got it covered." She shrugged, rolling her feet again so she balanced on the outer edges, head tilted to one side. "I won't ask what happened, seems like a touchy subject. Need some help finishing up lunch? I'm an ok cook. Not great, but ok."

            "Sure, why not?" Peppy smiled a bit. "So why are you here?"

            "Call it a sanity break." She replied, dropping her backpack and walking over to the stove. "My father is from Hell."

            "No kidding?" Fox said, then saw her look. "… Oh. You're serious."

            "Can't be more serious. Hand me the cheese."

            An hour or so later, Fara tapped on Falco's door, then slowly opened it. The room was dimly lit, and she turned the lighting up a bit. "Falco?"

            "We're here." He replied, perking up when he smelled food. "You're an angel, girl. I'm starved."

            She slipped the rest of the way in, and saw Leon asleep, head cushioned on one of Falco's leg. "He doesn't think so. How is he?" She asked, handing Falco a plate laden with two hamburgers and fries.

            "A bit better. I think he's had a harder life then me." He took the plate and dug into one of the burgers eagerly, glancing down at the comatose subject of discussion. "It's pretty obvious he's ashamed of what he did."

            "Well I guess that's one step in the right direction." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "He scared the unholy crap out of me, Falco. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to, but he still did."

            "Fara, take a good look at the kid."

            She blinked at him, then looked down at Leon, curled up asleep, breathing softly.

            "He weighs about 140 pounds soaking wet. He's a year younger then me, scared, and without family. He needed money." He shook his head. "He's not a bad guy, he just carries this wicked image which is all in everyone else's head but his."

            "And why do you say that?"

            He looked at her. "Because it used to be in my head too."

            There was a long silence, then she shrugged weakly. "I'll have to get to know him before I know anything else, but I guess I can see your point. You guys going to be ok?"

            "Sure. Vic crashed on a couch somewhere?"

            "She's beating Fox into the floor at some computer game. He's getting more and more indignant about it, too." She managed a smile. "You've got a cool sister, Falco."

            "Yeah. I guess she is."

            Fara left, and Leon opened an eye, flicking his tongue out absently. "One of those burgers for me?"

            "I thought you were asleep." Falco looked down at him, blinking.

            "No rest for the wicked." Leon lifted an arm, levering himself up and devouring the other hamburger. "She seems ok."

"She is. She just doesn't know you very well."

"Um, can I sleep here tonight? Please?"

            Falco sighed, looking at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea… and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

            Leon echoed the sigh, sitting up the rest of the way and stealing a fry. "That's ok. Take your time."

            "It's appreciated."

            Ten minutes later, Leon slipped out of the room, and Falco flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. It had felt perfectly natural to comfort Leon as he cried, but somehow, the idea of sleeping against him was scary now. Everything was changing and he felt like he didn't have a chance in hell of keeping up.

            Eventually, the door was knocked on, and Vic slipped in, perching on the edge of the bed and looking at him. "Your friend ok?"

            "Yeah. Seems like it. Here to fess up?"

            "I guess so." She fidgeted for a couple seconds. "You know how dad and his buddies have poker night weekly. Well, mom doesn't really have a say in anything, and they've gotten into the habit of getting pretty hammered during it. It isn't usually during a school night for me, or anything, so I usually just hide in my room. But…" She chewed on her lower beak. "One of dad's friends has been putting the moves on me, really bad. He doesn't do anything to stop it, and last time I had to hurt the guy to make him stop. They were going to have another card night tonight, and I couldn't take it anymore."

            "Jesus, Vic." He sat up and gave her a hug, and she returned it with a sigh. "God, if I ever see him again, I'm going to break his arm. And I'll kill the guy who did that to you."

            "I don't think dad's even really aware of what you did during the war. All he knows is that you were gone. Last I asked him, he said you were no son of his."

            "Works for me." He managed a smile, covering the rage that nearly choked him. His poor innocent sister, hurt by some random jerk. He hated the world. "I'll talk to Fox. We should be able to work out you staying here, or at my apartment. I only have a one-bedroom though, and Leon's already trying to move in with me."

            She put him at arm's length, looked at him, and smiled evilly. "Praise god, have you finally got a boyfriend?"

            Falco squawked and fell off the bed, hands up. "No! Not at all! We're friends and he has nowhere to go!"

            "Methinks you doth protest too loudly." She replied, smiling smugly. "Oh come on, you turned twenty last month and don't even know yourself? Shameful!"

            He blinked and looked at his watch. "I guess I am twenty now aren't I? Damn. I missed my own birthday thanks to my unintended vacation." He shook his head. "Where do you get off thinking I'd have a boyfriend?"

            "Because you're gay, you idiot." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

            He stared at the closed door, that bold statement sinking in, and hugged his knees to his chest, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Why did she think that? He had always dated girls, he had been one of the toughest kids on his block as a kid. Why did she just presume that? And if she did… who else did? Were there rumors behind his back the entire time he hadn't heard?

            He kicked off his boots and crawled into bed, hiding under the covers and hugging himself, shivering. Maybe he could just hide in his room a week, but he doubted it. Everyone would want to know what was going on, and he'd eventually have to sputter it out: he was having an identity crisis on a huge scale. Of course, his sister could be wrong. She wasn't always right. That made him feel a bit better, and he rapidly drifted to sleep, still fully clothed.

            "Life isn't very fair is it?"

            "Hmm?" Krystal glanced at Wolf, taking a drink of one of the beers they had taken from the fridge. "What do you mean?"

            "I don't know anymore… I just hate being alone and having it shoved in my face all the time." He slouched into the chair. They were the only two people in the den, having been talking for an hour or so. They got along, if anything they understood each other somehow.

            "Addicts always know other addicts." She sighed, turning the bottle in her hands. "Am I right?"

            "Hrm?"

            "You know how I feel about Fox… you feel the same way, don't you?"

            He blushed, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah. Bisexual. Can't help it."

            "Doesn't bother me any." She reached over and clinked bottles with him, sharing a bitter smile. "Misery loves company."

            "Yes. Yes it does. And you're welcome to find my company any time you like."

            Krystal laughed weakly, sighing. "_Wasp's nest in a beautiful chamber, paper webbing on the beautiful wood, cobweb heroes, the lies of love. Lee Ranaldo."_

            Silence feel between them, comfortable and companionable. Wolf looked across at her, and saw the loneliness beneath the upbeat mask. They were, he knew, truly stuck in the same boat. Well, he figured, the least they could do was keep each other company while it sank.


	3. Chapter Three: Black

Chapter Three: Black

            Peppy sighed, sinking into his cup of coffee and looking at the news that was schooling across his PDA, which sat sedately on the table, little writing arm scratching a joint when needed. Voice-keyed typing was getting strange, that was for sure. He almost would have preferred an actual printed paper, but they could never convince the Corneria City Sun to deliver to their docking slip.

            "Next page." He said, rubbing the base of one of his ears. It was going to be a strange day, he knew that already. About half the group had never gone to bed, and the others had locked themselves in their respective rooms, apparently not planning to ever come out again under their own willpower. Teenagers.

            "Morning." Fara wandered in, blowing a strand of gel-stiff hair out of her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee, looking tired but content. "You always the first up?"

            "Tend to be." He replied, looking at her sideways. "Your hair is… gold and purple."

            "I'm aware of that." She smiled at him over her mug. "It's temporary. Vic did it last night while we watched Army of Darkness."

            "Who's choice in movies?"

            "Krystal's. She went home a few hours ago."

            "You stayed, hmm?"

            "Slept on the couch. Dozed off halfway through the Thing. You think that's bad, Vic's still asleep curled up in the beanbag chair." She laughed softly. "I like her. I wish I knew why she was here though. She wouldn't tell me."

            "She's got to have good reason…"

            Both trailed off abruptly when Leon wandered in shirtless, poured a cup of coffee, made a wordless noise of acknowledgement toward them, and wandered back out. Fara, now wide awake, set down her cup of coffee and looked at Peppy, who blinked back.

            "That was the same Leon who was complaining last night about being plain, right?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to get the image of the scar-damaged wings out of her mind.

            "Yes indeed. He's spent a fortune on those." He took another drink. "He's obviously got a pretty distorted image of himself. Of course, if I had his job, I doubt my psych would be in good shape either."

            She snorted. "Falco cares for him a lot."

            "It's a nice change."

            "I need to apologize to him, I think…" Fara said this slowly, uneasily.

            "Tell him later. I don't think he even understands English right now."

            Vic opened her eyes and stretched slowly, rolling onto her back and staring with some mild surprise at the metal ceiling. So she had done it. She had finally actually gotten the guts up to do it, to leave home. She smiled. Praise gods.             Leaving, of course, decisions about what to do now. She's have to sneak home eventually and get some more clothing, and start going to school again. Maybe she could get Falco or one of his friends to drop her off in the morning. But what was the point of school? She didn't have money for college.

            The door opened, and she leaned her head back, looking at Slippy upside down and managing a half-smile. Slippy squeaked, sputtered something, and bolted. Seconds later there was several loud noises, including a crash, some shouting, and more thumping feet.

            Eventually Leon appeared in the door, bare waist-up, coffee dripping down his stomach and dumped all over his sweat shorts. "What the hell did you do to him?" Leon asked, shaking his hands in front of himself.

            "I smiled at him."

            "… Ah. Well, he ran into me and made me break my coffee mug."

            "Nice tattoos."

            "…" He looked down at himself. "Thanks. I need to get the ones on my back fixed, though."

            Remembering Falco's movements of last night, she blinked, then lifted an eyebrow. "Pardon me for asking, but are you my brother's boyfriend? He nearly went into cardiac arrest last night when I asked him, but…"

            "Good god girl! You asked him that?!" He shook his head. "Now wonder he's apparently locked himself in his room. And no, I'm not. I'd love to be, but I'm not. He's… a bit insecure about it. How long have you known?"

            "Ages. I've had my suspicions since he was ten, and mom confirmed it to me before the war. I don't believe this. He is such an idiot." She rubbed her eyes, clambering to her feet. "God, I need coffee."

            "I need coffee for a second time. I didn't get to drink much of my last mug."

            They sidled by the little cleaning robot, which was entertaining itself by reassembling the cup, and walked to the galley, Leon stopping by the room he was using to grab dry clothing. He was still reeling from how blunt Vic was, though in a way he was relieved that someone had confirmed what he believed. Now it was just convincing Falco of it.

            Slippy was sitting in the galley talking to Peppy when they walked in, but he blushed and started paying more attention to his toast when he saw them. "Sorry, Leon."

            "No real harm done." Leon poured a mug of coffee, handed it to Vic, and poured himself one. "Anyone else awake yet?"

            "Not yet." Peppy took a sip of coffee. "Fara's gone to work, dyed hair and all. We're sure to hear interesting stories about it."

            "ROB says that Falco is moving around, but his door is locked down." Slippy said, swallowing, looking anywhere but at Vic. "Fox is still zonked out."

            "What do you guys DO when you aren't working anyway?" Vic asked, leaning back comfortably in the chair, legs crossed at the knee and swinging the lifted foot.

            "Work." Peppy said, smiling a bit. "Or at least some of us do."

            "I do." Slippy said, huffing. "I have to be at Arspace in an hour, but it's not like I have a demanding work schedule."

            "Excuse me for asking, but shouldn't you be at school?" Leon asked, using one of his claws to stir sugar into his coffee absently, looking at Vic.

            "I should be." She admitted, shrugging. "I'll probably go back tomorrow."

            "That makes you truant right now, doesn't it?" Slippy asked.

            "Better that, then dealing with my father." Seeing their blank looks, she sighed. "Falco never told you?"

            "We know nothing about Falco before he came here. Fox knows a bit, and he won't tell us." Peppy shook his head. "We know he's had some trouble with the law, and that he was in a gang. That's it. We had no idea you even existed, Vic."

            "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you then."

            There was a very long silence, then Leon said very softly, "Alcoholic?"

            She jumped, looking at him. He didn't return the gaze, just stared into his coffee, as if he was disconnected from the world. "Did he tell you?"

            "No… not directly. I have a… source. I can read tarot cards."

            "Well, hells, then you probably know all about it if you're any good." Vic put her mug down and rubbed her eyes, sighing. "I really shouldn't tell you guys anything. He should."

            "He won't." Slippy said. "He might tell Fox, but that's about it. Last time I asked about a family, he said that he didn't have one."

            "That's about correct." She looked at Leon. "Go talk to him. I'll give these two a bare-bones version."

            He nodded and pushed away from the table, getting another cup of coffee and walking quietly down the hall, hearing Vic start explaining the situation in a strange, awkward voice. He pitied her, he really did. No one should have to go through what Falco and Vic lived, day to day.

            Falco jumped at the tap on his door, and sighed, standing. His room was an even bigger mess now, as he started sorting through things, putting away winter clothing for a few months. He had needed busywork to clear his mind, finally understanding why Slippy did it all the time. He opened the door partway, and looked down at Leon, shirtless and smelling off coffee. "Nice outfit."

            "Oh, for the love of… here." Leon handed him the mug. "Can I come in?"

            "It's an even bigger mess now… but I guess so." He stepped aside, watching Leon sit on his bed, folding his legs under himself and taking a drink from his own mug. "Why so early?"

            "You had your door locked. We were wondering." He shrugged. "Your sister is talking to Peppy and Slippy."

            "My sister could shoot the breeze with a president." Falco sat down hard next to him, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to be comfortable and not really able to. His brain was still rabidly denying what his sister had told him the night before, and Leon being bare waist-up did nothing for his sanity. "What am I going to do with her?" He said this to himself, staring into his mug.

            "Ask Fox if she can stay here. If you explain, I bet he will. Drop her off and pick her up from school. It'll work out." Leon smiled a bit. "She's convinced we're together, you know."

            "Yes. I know. And I, and… it makes me feel sick. She slapped me in the face with it, and I don't even know if I am." He nearly broke down right then and there, not feeling any better when Leon pulled him close. "I'm not sure I can handle the idea, Leon."

            "It's ok. Take it on as you can." He replied, smoothing the soft feathers on one of Falco's arms, sighing softly. "I have all the time in the world."

            "Why have you let yourself become attached to a screw-up like me?" Falco asked, letting Leon shift and sprawl across his lap, thin chest lifting softly, making the tattoo that graced his stomach shift in the same rhythm. Even as he watched, his skin shifted color, a brighter tone, happier. To hell with public opinion, the petite reptilian was beautiful—not handsome, beautiful. And it soundly disturbed him when he caught himself thinking that.

            "Because you're not such a screw up, really." Leon shrugged. "You've just got a lot of walls, and I've seen beyond them. I'm just waiting for them to come tumbling down."

            He blinked. "What do you mean?"

            Leon only smiled hazily, stretching, making the tattoo move more. Falco cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. That damn tattoo on his stomach went below the belt, like a freaking target. Leon laughed at him. "You figure it out."

            "Scum."

            "Jerk."

            "Um, why did you insist on me driving you to school?" Slippy asked, trying very hard not to look at his passenger, who was wearing what looked to be a gypsy outfit, complete with low-riding full skirt. "I mean, you're late as it is…"

            "I can still pick up my work and explain what's going on to my teachers." Vic replied. "Besides, my school is only like ten minutes from Arspace in all, so I figured you wouldn't mind the very short detour. Do you?"

            "… Not really." He admitted somewhat awkwardly. "I'm just… not used to having girls in my car."

            "Hey, not every girl looks for corvettes and other run of the mill sports rides. This thing has to have a big six in it, and probably gets ten more miles to the gallon then any common sports car."

            He glanced at her. "Yeah. Yeah it does. Though I've been working for an engine conversion for a while."

            "Really? Electric?"

            "G-diffuser, of sorts. Same kind of engine, but not meant for flight. If I can rig it right, I might be able to lower the friction between the ground and the car. It'll have to have new brakes of course, but I love challenges."

            "Oh awesome! Can I help? I used to help my friend work on his GT…"

            He glanced at her again, and smiled helplessly at the light in her eyes. How the hell had such grouchy guy like Falco ended up with such a bubbly sister? For a second, rage filled him that someone had tried to hurt this girl, and he tried to smash it down. It wasn't his fight. "Sure. Why not?"

            "Cooool." There was a few minutes of silence, during which she played with his radio (and turned it off and on several times to watch the antenna go up and down), then she spoke again. "You kinda have a problem speaking to girls, don't you?"

            "How'd you guess?" He mumbled, trying not to blush and failing. "I'm horrible around girls. No experience. I've always been ignored."

            "That's because most girls are absolute meanies if a guy isn't tan and muscular." She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Slip. You're better then most guys I know."

            "Um. Thanks."

            He pulled up in front of her school, smiling stupidly as she slid out of the car, grabbing her backpack and closing the door, then leaning back in the window. "When do you get off work?"

            "I've got a break at three. Want me to pick you up? We can always use extra hands in engineering. It's good job training too."

            "It's a date." She grinned and bounced off, leaving him to stare after her in amazement, then drive to work in a semi-daze.

            Once inside the building, she sighed and leaned against the door, crossing her arms and thinking. She felt a lot safer now. Hopefully her father or mother wouldn't be trying to pick her up this afternoon, or things might get ugly, but other then that she felt safe. The loveable loonies that stayed on the Great Fox seemed to like her, and she'd willingly accept a new family, especially if that meant she could be closer to her loveably dumb brother. Poor guy didn't know a thing… Smiling when she remembered the look on his face, she started walking toward the office, boots clicking on the tile.

            "It's alive." Fox smiled as Falco wandered into the galley in exercise clothing, leaning into the fridge and grabbing a sports drink. "I hope you aren't planning on lifting weights."

            "I plan on using your treadmill actually. Where's Vic?"

            "Slippy took her to school. She's going to have that poor boy wrapped around her finger by the end of the day."

            "She'll have all of us that way in a week and not even mean it. Just some sort of innocent-little-me pheromone that makes everyone want to protect her." He closed the fridge. "Not that it's a bad thing, she needs it, and hell she isn't a bad person so I don't really care. Besides, Slippy needs someone to crush on or he's going to go insane."

            "That's open of you."

            "If he touches her I'll break his fingers, mind you."

            Fox laughed. "Now, there's the Falco I know. She left you a note, by the way." He handed Falco a folded sheet of purple paper. "She said to call him because he's an old friend of yours and is looking for you."

            "I'm surprised she didn't just give him my cell number." He opened the note, looking at the writing.

_            Falco: Call Joseph Warner. His number's below. I gave him your cell number, but you never leave the stupid thing on._

            "Scratch that, she did. Joseph? Hm."

            "Not ringing any bells?"

            "Not yet. I'll have to think about it."

            Seeing how vapid his friend was, Fox sighed. "What's up with you? You've been a bit disconnected lately."

            "If I figure it out, I'll tell you." Leaving it at that, he left the galley, reading over the note a few more times. Joseph? Joey? That sounded weirdly familiar, but he couldn't find a face to fit the name. He let his mind wander over it, and gave up. He'd probably have to ask his sister about it.

            Falco had the idea that his life was going to take an even more chaotic turn if Vic stuck around, but he wasn't going to refuse her. She had too much at stake, and if it all came down to it, he knew he could turn to her to explain his feelings. That was one thing they had always been able to do for each other.

            "We're not supposed to be weight lifting you know." He remarked when he entered the gym, glancing at Leon then having to look away. The reptilian was sitting, weights in-hand, sweat dripping from his brow. _'I need to get off this ship.'_

            "It's just dumbbells. Only fifteen per. I'm not going to be loosing more muscle then I already lost." Leon frowned. "You are way too skinny."

            "What, you don't like me skinny?" Falco snapped, then had to fend Leon off when he took it as an invitation to take a closer look. "It's not like I weighed that much before our little vacation you know."

            "Lighten up, big boy. You know you like it." Leon grinned, turning back to his weights, laughing silently.

            "That's what I'm afraid of."

            "Take your time."


	4. Chapter Four: Get Inside

Chapter Four: Get Inside

            Vic smiled to herself, striding out of the school, boots creating a light tattoo on the cement. It had been a good day so far… Glancing around, she spotted Slippy's sports sedan sitting by the line of busses, and grinned, but then her gaze wandered further, and she saw the worn SUV that her father drove. Hell. She ducked her head and hurried for Slippy's car, praying she wouldn't be noticed.

            Then a hand roughly caught her arm, and she found herself staring up at her angry father, his fingers right around her wrist, putting so much pressure on it hurt. She pulled against him helplessly, and he scowled. "Where have you been, girl?" He demanded.

            "With Falco!" She replied defensively. "That's all!"

            "You missed a day of school."

            "Like you ever cared before! Let me go!"

            "You're coming home. Now."

            "No, I'm going with a friend. Let me go."

            Slippy, who had seen this from the car, reached under the passenger seat and unlocked the case there, pulling out the drawer and calmly checking the ammunition on the heavy handgun there. Computer geek or not, being a mercenary entailed some odd things, like always having guns on hand. Hearing Vic cry out, he growled and leapt out of the car, striding over and shoving the long barrel of the gun into her father's back. "Let her go."

            There was a frozen moment as everyone left on the school yard stared at this scene, and Vic's father let her go after a second, looking over his shoulder. "Who the hell are you?"

            "I'm Slippy Toad. Your daughter is my friend." He lifted the aim of the gun so the older man was staring down the barrel, which measured almost a foot in length. "And this is a Desert Eagle .50 with armor-piercing shells." He felt Vic's presence behind him, and he made a gesture one-handed for her to go to his car. "It's only got three bullets in it right now, but the next time I see you as much as lay a finger on your daughter, I'll make sure it's fully loaded, and I'll even carve your name in the bullets. Are we clear on this?"

            "She isn't even a legal adult." He almost shouted. "She ran away."

            "From a potentially endangering situation. Can it." Leaving it at that, he walked away, keeping the gun out the entire time and getting into the car. Vic was already sitting shotgun, watching in shock as Slippy rested the gun across his lap and revved the engine, peeling out of the parking lot at double the speed limit. "Sorry, Vic."

            "No. Thank you… I'm sorry you had to see that."

            "It's all right. It isn't your fault." He pulled off and unloaded the gun, dropping it back into the glovebox and securing it. "You were smart to find Falco. I'm just wondering if I'm going to get in trouble for it."

            "I'm sorry if you do." She caught his hand for a second, practically clutching it. "But thank you. Thank you so much."

            He smiled, rubbing her fingers for a few seconds then letting go. "Anytime Vic. Anytime."

            "Leon?" Peppy frowned, walking into the medbay and staring at the lizard perched at one of the terminals. "What are you doing here?"

            "Brushing up on the finer points of anatomy. You?"

            "Vitamins. Getting a stuffy nose again, so I want to take some C. It works sometimes." Peppy grumbled, digging through a cabinet and finding the right bottle after a while. "Do I want to know why you're reading medical stuff?"

            "A good reason, actually. I'd like to get certified as a field surgeon by the Cornerian Army."

            He almost dropped the bottle, eyebrows lifting. "You're kidding me."

            "No, not really. Hit me while I was working out. I admit I used to kind of enjoy the whole interrogator gig, but there isn't really any finesse to it. Any twit off the street who has a dull knife and salt can be a torturer." He shrugged. "Putting people together has a lot more rewards then taking them apart."

            After swallowing a few of the tablets and replacing the bottle, Peppy said, "Ok. I suppose I approve of that. Why the sudden change of heart?"

            He hesitated, then said, "I suppose it took a while for me to see the damage I was actually doing."

            "Well, good luck with it." Peppy left the medbay, shaking his head in amazement. Well, at least he had found something to do with himself.

            "Um, hello, is Joseph Warner there?" Falco asked, pinning the cell phone between his cheekbone and shoulder as he studied the note again, memory going in circles. "Tell him it's Falco Lombardi. He's been trying to contact me."

            There was a long pause, then he heard the phone click over, and a new voice picked up, a light male's voice. "Joseph Warner speaking. Falco? Is that really you?"

            "In the feathers, but I've been wracking my brain for an hour and I can't remember you. I was hoping you could jog my memory."

            The faceless voice laughed softly. "I was afraid of that. A decade is a pretty long time. Are you free for an early dinner?"

            "I'm not doing anything. If we're doing dinner, can you at least describe yourself?"

            "I'm a skunk, about 5'11", slender. Believe it or not I'm a model now. I was pretty much fluff and bones when you knew me, mostly tail."

            "That sounds familiar… Did one of us move or something?"

            "No. Your dad forbade you from seeing me."

            "Sounds like him. Well, you suggested dinner, where at? Nothing fancy I hope."

            "Nah, how about a pub?"

            "That'd be great. Give me some minor directions?" A few minutes later Falco hung up the phone and stared at it, unable to believe he had just arranged a meal with someone he didn't know. Well, with someone who sounded familiar, but he couldn't find a face. After a few minutes he sighed, leaving his room and wandering through the cruiser until he found Leon. "Hey."

            "Hi." Leon smiled at him in surprise, looking up from the screen. "What's up?"

            "You have your cards?"

            "Yes, of course."

            Falco sat on the edge of one of the medical beds, pressing his fingertips together. "I need you to get inside my head."

            Leon lifted his eyebrows, stunned. "Are you sure?"

            "I think, uh… I think I forced myself to forget something. What is that, repression?"

            "Yes, that'd be the term." Leon moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, shuffling his cards, sliding toward that Zen place where he was in tune with his deck. "What do you think you're repressing?"

            "I just spoke to someone who supposedly used to be a friend of mine. I can't remember him at all. He said my dad banned him from seeing me. I don't think that was it."

            "All right." He nodded to himself, happy somehow. He had wanted an excuse to get inside Falco's brain and look around for a while. He knew the abuse had done a lot to the man he loved, he just wanted to know how much. "I'm going to use Celtic Shield. It covers everything."

            "Do what you have to." Falco watched Leon set the deck down, popping his knuckles nervously. "Promise to keep whatever you find to yourself?"

            "Of course. Draw a card."

            Vic sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she took a sip of her coffee. Slippy's father didn't pull the stops on small pleasures, the roast was dark and smooth, and probably had cost a fortune. On the other hand, he had a very laid-back, happy bunch of engineers and designers working for him, so she supposed some things worked hand-in-hand. 

            Most of what she had been doing was minor things, finding tools and files, helping screw things down, but she was enjoying herself so far. The crew here seemed to like her too, but she was the only girl, so it was almost a given. 

            "So what are you going to do about your parents?"

            She glanced at Slippy. "I'll have to get my clothes while my dad's at work. My mom's a good woman, but dad has her under his thumb. She's too scared to defend me anymore. I don't know what to do about my bastard of a dad. I'm tempted to turn his arse in."

            "Wouldn't be a bad idea." He replied. "But in the mean time, I think you've got all of Star Fox protecting you."

            She smiled. "I'm happy for it. First time anyone's tried to do so since Falco moved out."

            "Speaking of which, what's up with him? He's been a grouch since he came back from his unintended vacation. You'd think he'd be happy to be home, but no…"

            "He's having an identity crisis." She replied, glancing away.

            "Say what?"

            "Slip, it's not my place to say."

            "… Oh. Well, I'm not going to ask him. He'd probably kill me."

            "More like maim. He can't kill his friends."

            Slippy laughed weakly. "Sometimes I doubt that. But then again, he's pretty close to Leon, and they used to hate each other."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. Worst enemies. Now they hang around together." He shrugged. "Things change."

            "'Things are changing, but nothing changes, and still there are changes. Le roi est mort, vive le roi.'" She recited, smiling a bit.

            "Enigma. And here I thought I was the only one who had heard of them."

            "You'd be surprised." Returning his smile, she was quiet for a few minutes, then said, "I'm like the only girl who's ever really been nice to you, aren't I?"

            "Yeah. One of the few. I mean, there's Krystal, Fara, and Katt, and a few girls here at Arspace, but that's it. I've never been on a date."

            "Well, then I'm going to have to take you to dinner." With that she left the break room, grinning to herself when she heard him sputtering.

            Joey smiled at the bartender in thanks, picking up his daiquiri and sipping it, turning the glass in his hands. The pub's lights were low and flattering, the clientele various, from working class to movie stars sometimes. Such was the draw of cheap, good food and drinks. 

            He knew he was nervous. He hadn't seen Falco in literally a decade, besides on TV and in newspapers. The once slender, gangly youth he remembered so warmly had grown up well, he mused. The avian had always been ungodly tall at any age, always a head above him, but hey that made him fun to hug once upon a time. Playmates, best friends, endless Saturdays watching cartoons. Good memories. That was at least until Falco's father had intervened.

            Hearing the subtle shift in volume that meant someone new had entered the pub, he turned on the barstool, lifting his eyebrows as he took another sip, smiling. It was Falco, all right, larger then life, or perhaps just taller. The boy had to be 6'5", wearing black jeans, boots, a silver-grey shirt, and a black leather duster that had probably cost a fortune due to the length of it. He towered over the hostess, speaking for a moment, then walking over to him, smiling nervously, running long fingers through the feathers on his scalp.

            "You made it." Joey said, setting his class down and allowing a smile. "I'm glad."

            "Yeah. Stand up." When Joey had, Falco looked down at him, and smiled slowly, a real smile this time. "This seems familiar. Haven't you always been shorter then me?"

            Joey felt himself light up. "You remember?"

            "A little… I guess I smashed it all out. A friend of mine helped me dig it all up." There was another pause, then Falco whimpered helplessly, yanking him into a spine-cracking bear hug, ignoring the fact that he was in a public place. "I'm sorry my dad hit you. I am so sorry."

            Joey returned it, letting his mind wander back a decade, and found there was no real difference between being hugged then and now. "It was a long time ago. I'm over it. You hungry?"

            "Starving." Falco set him down. "What do you recommend?"

            Wolf walked into the den, only halfway paying attention due to the book he was reading, and blinked when he saw Leon curled up on one cushion of the couch, staring into the distance, an empty bag of chocolate chips on the coffee table. "Your skin is going to suffer for that." He remarked, sitting down on the couch,, closing his book. "What's up, Leon?"

            "I, uh…" Leon looked away, hugging himself.

            "I can tell when you lie. You aren't very good at it. Spill."

            "Well, basically, I just did a pretty thorough tarot reading on Falco. He wanted me to get inside his brain and help him sort some stuff out, so I did."

            "Found out things you didn't want to know?"

            "Found out I have competition."

            "What?"

            Leon sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Wolf, you know I'm gay right?"

            "For ages… wait, are you saying that Falco…" He trailed off, blinking. "Oh my god. That makes sense."

            "I love him." He forced the words out, hating himself as he said it, turning his face away to hide his worry. "But what he wanted me to help him dig up was a repressed memory of a childhood friend. I think he's known what he is for a long time, but his father beat it out of him when he was ten. Before that he had a friend he was pretty close to…" Leon choked off. "God dammit. Falco's having dinner with his childhood crush and I'm stuck here alone. It's not fair."

            Wolf pulled him close, giving him a shoulder to lean on. "I understand that thoroughly, believe me. But do you know it's still like that with them?"

            "They haven't seen each other in a decade. I don't know. The cards kept suggesting we'd be together, but Falco's closeted and scared to even peek out. After what his dad put him through…"

            He rubbed Leon's back, sighing. This was rather a shock, considering he hadn't had a clue what was going on before this, but he took it in stride. He understood, sort of, he was still feeling pain when he looked at Fox, the pain of seeing something he wanted and could never have. "Give him some time. Who knows, maybe he's just trying to reestablish a friendship. But let me ask you this: now that you've been in his head, do you care for him any less?"

            Leon shook his head, and the pair sat on the couch for over an hour, eventually shifting so they were leaning into each other's shoulders, both reading, minds on separate things.

            "Been some interesting things going on while we were gone." Vic remarked, stepping out of Slippy's car and stretching absently.

            "How can you tell?" Slippy asked, glancing at her as he also got out.

            "It's a girl thing. Tense air." She glanced around. "Falco's off somewhere, apparently, so whatever it was probably wasn't his fault."

            He shook his head in wonder, going to the galley to snoop around for food.

            "So how well does being a mercenary pay?" Joey asked, walking down the street easily, hands tucked in his pockets. His long tail was up, curled behind his shoulders in a graceful question-mark shape. After dinner they had started wandering aimlessly, waiting for their drinks to wear off so they could drive home safely. Talking had been awkward at first, but wasn't so much anymore. They had discussed their childhood friendship somewhat, Falco trying to get his memories straight, and Joey was eager to help.

            "Not as good as a lot of other jobs. Most of our money goes to paying off our cruiser, and it's going to be that way for a long time." He sighed. "Peppy and Slippy have picked up other paychecks to help themselves stay stable. Fox will probably end up teaching at the academy, be the youngest flight instructor ever or something."

            "And you?"

            "I don't know. I don't have any skills I can use. I'm too risky a pilot to teach that, and I don't really know anything else."

            Joey paused, stopping and looking Falco up and down slowly. Skinny, way too skinny. Once he got a little more filled-out, though… He smiled, digging into his wallet and taking out a card. "Once you gain fifteen or twenty pounds, call the modeling agency I'm working for." He closed one of Falco's hands around the card. "They're looking to expand more into Goth and punk clothing. You'd be a wonderful model for that."

            "You can't be serious." Falco scoffed, looking at the card. Crystal Silhouette Modeling Agency. "I'm not that good looking."

            Now Joey scoffed. "Falco, stop that. You're very handsome, and your height is striking—borderline shocking, considering how thin you are. As said, a little more weight on you and you'd be great on the runway."

            He looked down at his friend, and sighed. "You're gay aren't you?"

            "Happily so. I'll never parade around in a rainbow shirt or anything though. Just take it under advisement, all right?"

            "I guess." He tucked the card into his wallet slowly, shaking his head. "It'll probably take me a little while to gain the weight and keep healthy while doing so, mind you."

            "Hey, I understand."

            The pair fell silent, walking side by side down the street.


	5. Chapter Five: I Wish

Chapter Five: I Wish…

            Falco sighed, turning off his bike and standing, slowly pulling off his helmet. What a weird day. Not made easier, of course, by his reintroduction to a friend who very obviously was attracted to him…

            "Have fun?"

            He glanced up, and saw Leon sitting by the door, apparently waiting for him. "Yeah. Yeah I did. How long have you been waiting?" He walked over and helped Leon up absently.

            "A while." Leon admitted, standing, keeping a hold of Falco's hand. "Paranoia."

            "Why?"

            He didn't reply, sighing, then hugged Falco, wrapping his arms under the heavy coat. "So what's he like?"

            "Soft-spoken. Pretty obviously a model. Likes strawberry daiquiris and sports cars." He shrugged, returning the hug briefly then letting go. "Strangely enough, once I put some weight back on he wants me to drop by the agency he works out of and apply."

            "You a model? You're kidding." Leon also let go, reluctantly.

            "Nope. He seems to think I'd be decent at it, too." He sighed, going to the galley and sticking his head in the fridge, studying the contents then grabbing a soda. "Frankly, I'm not sure I have a reason not to. I don't have any marketable skills, and apparently models make ok money."

            "Sounds like a good gig, then."

            "You don't like it much though, do you?" He opened the can and studied Leon, lifting an eyebrow.

            "I don't like sharing."

            "What, sharing ME? We've had this talk. We aren't dating, and you know that."

            "Yeah, yeah." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't help it, Falco. I miss how we used to be. I miss the closeness. And now everything I like seems to be compromised, and it'd just get worse if so many people will, well, be able to admire you. I can't help being jealous. I can't help how I feel."

            "Mmm. Well, to that, I can't help how I feel either. I don't know what I am, who I am, or what I'm supposed to do with myself. My world has gone to hell around me, and now I have to build back up. Worse, I am on my own for this. No one can help me."

            "You aren't on your own." Leon blanched. "You have my support, probably everyone else's too if they knew what was going on. I know your sister supports you. She wants you to be happy."

            "Yes, but she thinks she knows what'll make me happy. Truth be told I don't even know that." He walked by, pausing when Leon latched onto him again, sighing. "You're just lonely, aren't you?"

            "Maybe a little." He burrowed into Falco's chest, sighing when Falco wrapped an arm around his waist, shivering. "Can I please stay with you tonight?"

            "I'm not sure that's really a good idea… But I tell you what. Tomorrow we'll shop to stock up my apartment."

            "Bunk beds?" He stared up at Falco in surprise, blinking.

            "Eh, we'll see."

            Wolf leaned on the bar, gesturing for a refill, sighing. He hadn't really wanted to leave Leon in such a depressed state of mind, but Leon had insisted he keep the date he had made. That alone seemed odd, Wolf O'Donnel on a date. He laughed to himself weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. Misery loved company…

            Arms snared him from behind, and he gladly arched into the touch, some sort of friendliness. "Hi."

            "One of my crewmen gave me a book of Ginsberg today." Krystal replied, resting her cheek on his back, feeling the taught muscles shift underneath. Strange, their relationship, based on comfort, no thought on time or responsibility. So wild, so natural, so human.

            "And?"

            She smiled and let go, turning him and leading him onto the dance floor. This bar was her choice, a comfortable place full of a wide range of people. She was known here, but he was nobody, unthreatened in spite of his past. "The madman bum and angel beat in Time, unknown, yet putting down here what might be left to say in time come after death, and rose reincarnate in the ghostly clothes of jazz in the goldhorn shadow of the band and blew the suffering of Corneria's naked mind for love into an eli eli lamma lamma sabacthani saxophone cry that shivered the cities down to the last radio." In spite of her recital, her voice carrying to most of the dance floor, making them stop and listen and watch, she was dancing and he was dancing with her, automatic, too caught in her voice. One thing he had learned already was that Krystal was poetry, true in her soul, she loved it. She memorized it easily, the obscure and the popular, and he liked listening.

            "Your crewmen know what you like." He chuckled, drawing her close for a second.

            "They're suck-ups, but it's generally mutual. We all work long hours sometimes, it helps to be in everyone's good graces." She leaned into him with a sigh, shaking her head. "God help me, I like working for DiamondSky, but they want me to ship off again in a month. I haven't even been back that long."

            "That sucks. I won't have anyone to sulk with then." He meant it as a joke, but couldn't find the energy to smile as they left the dance floor, finding a booth to hunker down in, sitting across from each other.

            "Same here. Three months with no one I can legitly hug." She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table. "I'm going to have to hook up with a local company. This is good money but it's going to drive me crazy."

            "I can see that."

            They were quiet for a while, and he sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "What are we, Krystal? We aren't exactly just friends, but we aren't dating, we aren't lovers, we just kind of… are."

            "Couldn't have put it better myself." She smiled to herself. "And you know what? I think it's ok. I think we can do what we want. I don't think we can have any regrets."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "We have no reason to. I mean, seriously, who restricts us? We aren't cheating on anyone, we're lonely, we found someone who can sympathize with us and not judge." She shrugged, combing her fingers through her hair, pulling out the tie absently. "So why analyze? It could kill a very lovely thing."

            He blinked at her, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Still doesn't solve what we are."

            "Do things really need names? If that's so, then fine. Out of what you said I like lover best."

            Now he gaped. "Are you insinuating something?"

            "That is for you to decide." She smiled brightly and left the booth, going over to the bar and leaning on it, talking with the bartender, exchanging a joke and laughing.

            "She's going to send me into cardiac arrest. I swear." He sighed, sitting back, and fell deep into thought.

            "Hi Falco." Vic said, perched on the edge of Slippy's car, handing him tools as he dug around in the engine, doing god-knows what. "Before you ask, my first class is at ten today."

            "Good girl." Falco grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. A shower and coffee hadn't woken him up all the way, but he had stayed up late again, slouched on the couch in the den, playing video games with Leon, who kept trying to find excuses to sit in his lap. Eventually Leon had crashed, and Falco had carried him to his room, not letting himself think about the implications of what he was doing.

            "What's up?" Slippy asked, leaning on the front of his car. "You usually aren't up this early."

            "If I'm right, dad starts work at seven. Right Vic?" When she nodded, he continued. "It's eight-thirty. I'm going to go get some of her clothing. Fox said I could borrow his jeep, as hogs aren't meant for carrying large amounts of stuff."

            "Good luck avoiding the bastard, then."

            "Thanks." He got into the jeep, knocking the seat back as far as it would go, and drove it down the ramp.

            "Why doesn't your mom just divorce him?" Slippy asked, looking at Vic.

            "She doesn't have the guts anymore." Vic admitted, sighing. "I wish she did. I can get out of it soon, and Falco already has, but that'll leave her alone to take the brunt."

            "I wish I could help."

            "I know. You already are."

            Falco sighed, pulling the jeep into the empty driveway and getting out. It was almost strange driving a car now, after so long of driving a motorcycle, but he was glad Fox had let him borrow it.

            He stared at the house, hugging himself. This place held so many bad memories for him it haunted him, but he ground his beak and walked to the door, leaning his shoulder on the frame and knocking gently. Vic needed clothing, and he wanted his Ibanez, so this had to be done. If he hadn't had a reason, he couldn't have made it here without breaking down, and he knew it. In a way, he almost wished Leon was here to calm him.

            The door opened, and his mother looked stunned, staring up at him. "Falco? Falco, baby?"

            He wrapped her into a hug silently, letting her get over the shock. "Hi, mom. How have you been?"

            "Been better, always been better. Is Vic really staying with you?"

            "Well, on the Great Fox, so basically yeah. Got the whole posse watching her back now." He smiled, putting her at arm's length. "I'm here to get some clothing for her."

            "Oh, yes, of course. She called me from school yesterday…"

            They entered the quiet, faded house, him following her down the hall to where she had packed up a pair of boxes for Vic's stuff. He gave her another hug, picking up the boxes and carrying them out to the jeep easily, not letting himself dwell too long on the fact that he was basically helping his sister move out. His mother followed behind, carrying a pair of coats, one light, one heavy.

            "I don't know how long she's going to be with you…" She sighed, handing him the coats. "For fall and winter. Make sure she wears them, she's skinny like you."

            "Of course." He folded the coats and set them on top of the boxes. "Mom, do you still have my Ibanez? My guitar?"

            She blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Of course. Your father isn't very observant, so I've been able to keep it hidden from him. He would have broken it had he found it."

            "I know. Thanks mom."

            It took her ten minutes to unearth the large, heavy case, handing it to him. "I'm not sure what happened to your amp…"

            "It's ok." He knelt on the floor and opened it, choking back his heart when he saw the flawless black paint. No change at all. It wasn't tuned anymore, he could tell that, but three years of storage hadn't damaged it at all. "Thanks mom." He repeated, running his fingers down the strings then reclosing the case. "By the way…" He stood, clearing his throat. "Did you really tell Vic I'm gay?"

            She blanched, then laughed out loud. "Yes, ages ago."

            "Really. News to me if I am, given I don't even know what I am anymore but that's beside the point." He crossed his arms. "Why do you think that I am?"

            "Did you finally get in contact with Joey?"

            "No fair changing the subject mom."

            She rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen and pouring coffee for both of them. "Falco, love, I'm your mother. I know these things, and I don't care how bad your healthy machismo wants to deny it. You've always been cocky, you've always been masculine. Since you were yay-high." She pressed a mug into his hands, sitting down across from him. "The guitar doesn't belong on the table. Look, the point is, you never liked girls when you were young."

            "Mom, when I was little, girls had cooties." He moved the case and sighed, slouching back and shaking his head.

            "When you were six, I explained the ways of life to you, and you told me very frankly that while that was ok you couldn't see it happening to you because you thought boys were a lot nicer." She took a slow drink. "Then of course came Joey."

            "Say what?"

            "Did your sister give you his number?"

            "Yes, we had dinner last night." He frowned at her. "Why?"

            "You became friends with Joey when you were seven. Lasted until you were ten, probably could have lasted a lot longer." She paused, as if considering how to word something. "Point being, you loved him a lot, Falco. You did end up having a lot of friends who were girls, but you loved your best friend. And your father figured that out, the big hint coming when he came home early and you two had crashed on the couch curled up like a yin-yang symbol." She looked at the table, hands working. "He beat you bloody, smacked Joey and told him never to come back. You never were taken to a doctor, but we think you got concussed when it happened. Your memory got damaged."

            He blinked at her in shock.

            "Say what you want about having girlfriends, but I'm willing to bet you never were serious with any of them. You liked them, maybe loved them, but it wasn't lust, there wasn't any real attraction."

            "How the hell would you know that?"

            She smiled softly, catching one of his fidgeting hands. "I'm your mother. I know these things."

            "And you didn't care how close Joey and I were at ten?"

            "I thought it was cute."

            "Jesus." He rubbed his eyes, shivering numbly.

            "Besides, you both agreed that clothes stayed on until you both were at least sixteen."

            "JESUS!"

            She laughed out loud at his dismay and confusion, hiding her smile behind his hand. "I'm sorry, honey, but the look on your face is somewhat priceless." She sobered. "I can't believe you really forgot him, your tastes, everything… This must really be a mind job."

            "It is. I'm not even sure I believe it yet." He fidgeted, staring at the table. "I mean, a few people think I am, but I'm not sure. I don't know who I'm attracted to."

            "Take your time, dear." She reached over and patted his hands softly. "You should find someone to talk to. Not even a guy, necessarily."

            "Probably a good idea." He sighed and stood. "Thanks for the shocks, mom."

            She stood and gave him a hug. "If you had forgot, you needed to know."

            "I know." He returned it. "Don't let dad push you around to much."

            "I won't."

            Wolf yawned lazily, rolling onto his back and stretching, staring at the swirly plaster on the ceiling. After looking at metal ceilings, it was interesting in a somewhat surreal way, but that matched his memories of the night before. He was still partly dressed, so he supposed it could have been more surreal, but it had been a long time since he had last fallen asleep snuggled with someone.

            The bed shifted, and Krystal pounced on him, snuggling down in his arms, wearing a tank top and sweat shorts. He sighed and held her, leaning his jaw against her head. Strange their relationship, born out of frustration and want, but not for each other. She made a purring noise when he started rubbing her back, arching into it with a soft sigh.

            "How long have you been up?"

            "About ten minutes." She admitted, relaxing into him again. "… thank you Wolf."

            "Hm? What for?" He blinked, fingers brushing up and down her spine.

            "Letting us become … this. Letting me be close to you." She whimpered, hiding her face in his shoulder. "God, I must be such a horrible person."

            "Why do you say that? That isn't true at all. You're spicy and smart and full of energy."

            "Would you even thought of us like this if I hadn't suggested… insisted? … on it?" She shook her head, sighing.

            "I'm sure I would have fairly soon." He admitted weakly, kissing her forehead. "You haven't forced me into anything, Krystal. Never think that."

            She pushed herself up and looked at him, sprawled under her, tail tip twitching just slightly. "You sure?"

            "Yes, I'm sure." He smiled, brushing his fingertips through her hair. "Fox passed up a wonderful girl when he ignored you."

            "And he passed up a wonderful guy." She shook her head. "Shall I call Jerry Springer?"

            He laughed. "This can't be that strange. Misery may love company, but we found something… better. Companionship. Maybe love, who knows."

            She smiled and snuggled back into his chest, letting him roll so they were both on their sides, leaning her forehead into his chest with a sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair again.

            "Got a poem?"

            "Well, song lyrics… um… 'When no one sees your pain, when no one hears you scream, I've been needing answers, one look and your heart takes me away and never lets me go. I want to see. I want to dream again, still in awe of you.'" She sighed when she finished, eyes closing when he kissed her forehead softly again, smiling in pleasure. "Museum."

            "Mission successful eh?" Fox said, watching Falco slowly park the jeep and hop out, hanging the guitar case off his back and picking up the boxes.

            "Yeah. Had a talk with my mom, she seems to be doing ok, but it's hard to tell with her. Thanks for letting me use your car."

            "No problem. I need my keys though."

            "Got a lunch date?"

            "Yeah."

            "Help me with these boxes and I'll give you the keys."

            "Blackmailer."

            Two minutes later the boxes were stacked in the room Vic was using, and Fox was off, grumbling to himself. Falco shook his head, smiling, and hunkered down in the den, plugging his guitar into the tuner which had been tucked inside the case, getting used to the strings again. It had been so long…

            "Whoa. Did you buy that?" Leon asked, leaning over the back of the couch and staring.

            "No… my mom was storing it for me. I've had it since I was fifteen." He replied, finishing the tuning. "I'm not very good."

            "Hm. Well, it's a gorgeous guitar."

            "Of course. Comes with the brand name. You still want to go shopping for bunk beds today?"

            Leon moved and sat next to him, watching his hands with a smile. "Yeah. If you're up to it."

            "I think I am."

            "Joey called the ship. Said you left your phone off again…" His voice tone changed, rubbing the back of his neck.

            "Yes, Leon, he was my childhood sweetheart. No, I don't know what I feel for him now. Yes, I still like you. Drop it."

            Leon practically fell off the couch. "Chee! What was that about?"

            "Tense. Sorry." He unplugged the tuner absently, turning it off. "Mom decided she'd give me cardiac arrest and explain some things to me, now I'm wired tight."

            "… Now, wait a minute. You like me?"

            "Don't push." Falco let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling, fingers running up and down the strings absently, then his arms settled for just hugging the guitar. What was he going to do? The evidence was stacking against him, and only left him more confused then ever. He shivered, small flashes of that horrible beating flickering through his mind. God, his father was a bastard. He hadn't been able to move for a few days after that. And Joey… god, what kind of shock had that been? Being hauled off the couch, smacked hard enough blood splattered, and shoved out the door?

            ".. Falco? Falco, hello?" He suddenly felt a hand shaking his shoulder, and realized he had completely zoned out.

            "Yeah. I'm here… just… remembering some things." He put the guitar away slowly, closing the case and hugging himself, fighting the urge to rock. He could taste the panic from so many years ago, lunging off the couch and grabbing his father's arm, trying to stop him from hurting the friend he loved so much. It had done no good, he remembered his father's furious words, getting angrier when Falco had blurted just how much he cared for Joey. Then, pain…

            Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Leon's jaw leaning against his shoulder, rocking him gently, as if he knew what Falco had going through in his head. Falco went limp and accepted it, choking back tears. "You didn't deserve what happened to you." Leon remarked, surprised when Falco returned the hold, trembling.

            "No one could possibly deserve it. Especially a kid." Was the weak reply. "My father deserves to be in jail."

            "Then turn his ass in."

            "I'm not sure I can."

            Both fell silent, Leon unnerved by how hard Falco was shaking, watching the distant, old pain flicker through his friend's eyes. He was practically dead weight in Leon's arms, and in the end Leon had to move so he could hold the larger avian to his chest, Falco curled up numbly on the couch 

            Time passed slowly, and Falco was nearly asleep when he realized what he was doing. Leon was running his fingers through the feathers on his scalp, making a purring noise softly in his chest, obviously very happy with how this ended up. Falco stayed still, trying to assess the situation, and got his answer when Leon kissed the top of his head gently, smiling.

            Leon startled when Falco sat up suddenly, running his fingers through his feathers wearily, then digging into his pocket and bringing out a set of keys, dropping them in Leon's hands. "The gold one is the key to my apartment. Vic can give you directions. Decorate the hell out of it and I'll reimburse you ok?"

            "What…?"

            "I need to talk to someone." He replied, already leaving the room. "I'll be back in a couple of days. My phone will be on but only for emergencies."

            "But…"

            "I know how you feel. But I don't know how I do. Leave it at that."

            Not bothering to look back at Leon, Falco sighed, taking only a few minutes to pack then going to his arwing, buckling in as he waited for ROB to give him launch clearance. He knew who he needed to talk to, he just hoped she wouldn't kill him for showing up on her doorstep.

Author's note: My apologies to Ginsberg, he's wonderful, but somehow "America" being in a SF fic didn't seem right. The real line is "blew the suffering of America's naked mind."


	6. Chapter Six: Bubble Song

Chapter Six: Bubble Song

            Katt crossed her arms, face turned toward the sky as she watched the arwing slowly land, gear thumping down and steam hissing as the engines vented. It had been a while, she admitted, since she had seen an arwing. Her ties with Star Fox had gone when she had broken up with Falco. Theirs had been a weird relationship, tense, and only afterward had she realized that what she had seen in Falco's eyes had been flat-out fear of the unknown. She still didn't understand it, but now she was going to get a chance to.

            She had got the voice message only an hour ago, Falco's low voice asking if she'd be willing to talk to him, saying he needed help sorting out some things and she was about the only one he could turn to now. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she still smiled when the cockpit popped open and he leapt out, landing on the tarmac with a bag swung over his shoulder, grinning when he saw her. God, he hadn't changed much, his stride was still long and proud, still handsome as anything, but so skinny now it stunned her.

            "Hi kitty." He swept her into a hug with a grin, and she returned it.

            "Hi feather-head. I got your message."

            "So I gathered." 

"What's up?"

            His expression died back, and he sighed, looking away from her. Her eyes widened, seeing the pain hidden in his gaze, both old and new. "It's a really long story. Would you care if I crash at your place for a day or two? I won't trash it like last time."

            "I wouldn't care if you did. You need someone to lean on, looks like." She reached up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked to her sports sedan.

            "How have things been here?"

            "I'm good. I teach basic flight instruction at the local air base. Nothing glamorous but its ok pay. I live alone now."

            "Roomie moved out?"

            "Roomie got married." She rolled her eyes. "Thank god."

            He laughed softly. "Never liked her either."

            The rest of the trip was silent, him slouched and staring out the window, feathers ruffling softly with the wind. She glanced at him constantly, cussing herself out for not seeing immediately how much he was hurting.

            "What happened to you, Falco?" She finally asked, parking the car and looking at him.

            "Lots." He replied, picking up his bag and following her inside the small house, smiling weakly when he saw her familiar décor. "Where do you want me to start?"

            "The beginning would be the logical spot." She replied, watching him flop onto the couch, eyes blankly on the ceiling. "Do you want some coffee?"

            "Yes. Biscotti?"

            "You know me, of course." She came back a few minutes later, handing him a mug and setting a plate of the hard cookies on the coffee table. "So, whenever you're ready…"

            He sighed and nodded, and began to talk.

            "… he just up and left. Didn't say where he was going, either." Leon said, staring at the keys in his hand. "Said you knew where his apartment is?"

            "Yep." Vic nodded. "We'll guilt Fox into giving us a ride later or something. Don't worry about Falco, I bet he'll be back soon. He did this all the time when he was younger, he just didn't go so far as to leave the planet."

            He shook his head. "I think I did something, I'm just not sure what. Am I wrong to hold someone who's in pain and flashing back?"

            "He's having flashbacks?"

            "Yeah. I think so. Old pain, I think, but there was a lot of hurt in his eyes." Leon sighed. "Your guy's dad?"

            "Probably. Slippy thinks I should turn the old bastard in."

            "Probably a good idea. So, you want to help me get Falco's apartment in order?"

            "Sure. I say we buy a queen bed, not oversized bunks."

            "Much as I love that idea, it would probably get me shot."

            Vic laughed.

            "Hi Wolf." Fox glanced up from his book, blinking. "You just get in?"

            "Yeah." Wolf replied, getting a soda from the fridge absently.

            He lifted an eyebrow, closing his book after a few minutes. "Do I want to know?"

            "I stayed the night at Krystal's. Nothing interesting happened. Had a few drinks, that's about it."

            "You and Krystal are together? Cool. Congrats to both of you I guess." Wolf looked at him, and Fox felt his hackles slowly rise in response to the animosity in his friend's eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

            "Yes, yes you did." Wolf turned his back, walking across the kitchen to the pantry. "You really DON'T understand, do you?"

            "Understand what?" He blanched, ears turning back.

            Wolf laughed bitterly, closing the pantry and looking back at him. "How many people are in love with you."

            "Now, wait just a damn minute…"

            "No, you don't get it at all. You're beautiful, you're charming and funny, you get under everyone's skin like some sort of horniness-causing virus." Wolf slammed the soda back, tossed the can down the chute, and got a beer without realizing it. Ignoring Fox's look, he plowed on, the words flowing out without thought. "You've got an underground following online. Hell, did you even know you got like third in People's sexist guy contest? No, you didn't, did you?"

            "I wasn't even aware… I…" Fox blinked. "People did call and say they were entering me in something, but…"

            "Keeeerist." Wolf snarled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm in love with you, you asshole. So is Krystal, so is half the planet by now, and you don't even know it. Krystal and I are not together because we like each other, or because we're attracted to each other." He strode over to Fox, slamming the bottle down on the table and leaning over Fox, one arm on either side of his friend, basically trapping Fox against the table. "We are together because neither of us can have YOU." With that, he grabbed his bottle and stomped out, ignoring Fox's questions as he retreated to his room for the remainder of the day.

            Fox stared after him in shock, those angry words echoing in his head, unable to believe what he had just heard. He had always known Krystal had liked him, and Wolf too, but the depth of those feelings had never really clicked. He moaned and held his head in his hands, unsure of what to do. Wolf was his friend, but there was obviously an undercurrent of discomfort there, something he couldn't get rid of, and it scared Fox to no end. He didn't want to make Wolf hate him again, he hadn't even meant to hurt him in the first place, and yet he was just by existing.

            He didn't even know Peppy had come in until he heard someone clearing his throat, and looked up, eyes blank and confused. Peppy crouched in front of him, frowning, then finally asked, "Fox? Are you all right?"

            "Am I really that horrible of a person, Pep? I'm making Wolf hate me again, and I'm not sure I'm even doing anything." He hugged himself, shivering.

            "You're probably one of the most selfless people on the planet." Peppy replied gently. "But Wolf's just living with the fact that he can't control who he loves."

            "How did you…"

            "I'm the only adult on this ship. I know practically everything."

            Fox blinked at him. "Some of that must be scary information."

            "No, just interesting, for the most part." Peppy sighed, and stood. "Just be kind to him, Fox. He'll heal."

            "I hope you're right."

            "…and so my mom just out and bitchslapped me with the facts as she saw it! I mean, I had dinner with someone she says I loved and I wasn't even aware when I did it!" Falco had his face in his hands, leaning so he was propped on his knees, shoulders jerking with each breath. Katt was just listening silently, fighting shock. The past hour and a half had been nothing short of a confession of Falco's soul, dumping out everything that had happened while he had been stranded with Leon, the strange need to protect his former enemy, his family's thoughts, his fear of what they said.

            "I mean, I guess it makes sense, that explains why he kept looking at me funny, I thought he just thought I was cute or something, he told me flat out he was gay, but … but… dammit, I know what mom said was true!" He choked on a sob, voice choking off. "He was so familiar Katt. I don't even know him anymore. Everything I know is what I've remembered in the past twenty-four hours, it comes back like a flashfire, burns me with pain, its horrible and it hurts and its ripping me apart inside. I'm flashing back on beatings! Beatings! I'm remembering my dad hitting me, hitting Joey, like I'm there and it's agony and I don't know why."

            She moved over and sat next to him, hugging him close, trying to sooth him.

            "I always knew I was abused, but it's like… I forgot how bad it was… numb to it or something…" His voice trailed off, and he moaned. "Leon did this, right before I took off. Almost fell asleep with him again." He looked at her, near hysterical tears. "Katt, am I gay? How the hell didn't I know before?"

            "Falco, I…" She trailed off, and sighed, pulling him to her chest and rocking him. He accepted the hold, shaking hard. "I don't know, baby boy. I don't know."

            There was a very long silence, and Katt found herself purring for Falco, trying to sooth him. He accepted it, returning her hug, eyes half-closed, tears gathered at the corners. 

            "Even if you are, baby. I'm here for you. I always will be." She finally whispered, leaning her chin against the top of his head. He sighed weakly, nestling in, knowing he felt no attraction to the girl holding him, just mild affection for someone he knew he could always trust.

            There was a very long silence. Katt sighed to herself, running the fingers on one of her hands through his feathers softly, wondering why she hadn't picked up on this ages ago. She had always considered herself good at noticing things like this, being able to nail someone's alignment within minutes of meeting them, but Falco had always been a big question mark in her mind, and she was beginning to understand why. He didn't even know himself.

            "Do you know what I think?" She finally remarked, nuzzling his brow to catch his attention.

            "Mm?"

            "I think we should go to a club tonight."

            He lifted his head to look at her, blinking. "That's a sudden change of subject. Why?"

            "Because you need to relax. This is Zoness, for god's sake. Every club I go to is friendly to people of any alignment." She put him at arm's length, making him sit on his own. He just looked at her somewhat listlessly, obviously not all that eager. "Oh, come on. You used to love to dance."

            "Yeah… I did…" He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "But that was before my life went to hell…"

            "Please? Moping around isn't going to do you any good."

            "I didn't bring anything club appropriate."

            "We'll go shopping."

            "That scares me."

            She laughed.

            "So, you know my story." Vic said, sitting on the counter and loading food into a cabinet. Leon was putting stuff in the fridge. It had taken over an hour to clean out the kitchen before they shopped, because the food from before had taken on new life. "What's yours?"

            "Not much better then you and Falco's." Leon replied. "I've been on my own since I was twelve. Runaway. I don't know where my parents are, don't really care either. I accepted the gang's protection because it was the only way I was going to be able to survive. The leader let me crash at his place, found out early on I was good at hurting people without caring." He paused, staring off into the distance. "That was pretty much life until I got an email from Andross."

            "He emailed you?"

            "Yes indeed. Don't ask me how he found out my address, but whatever. By that time I was known on the streets. Name spoken with fear, all that. The money he offered was pretty much irresistible. You know the story of the war and how I got to be here." He shrugged.

            "There's got to be more to it then that."

            "Not really, no. Though I admit your brother always threw a wrench in my life." He closed the fridge, folding up the grocery bags, mind far away. "We've always had a really weird relationship, though. We had such a hatred for each other on the streets, but I wonder now if it was really hate. We fought, we fought viciously, but we never struck fatal wounds… I can remember the knife fights, being so close… I think maybe it was just a way to be close to each other because neither of us understood what was really going on. I mean, yeah, I'm gay and known it for ages, but falling for a guy who seemed straight and was my worst enemy? Heh, like that was going to happen right?" He sighed. "He acts so tough but there's someone very kind and very scared underneath it. I'm not sure why he hides behind all those walls."

            "Well, as said. He's scared." Vic said. "Being beat up by an asshole of a father does that to you."

            "You don't seem scared."

            "What, to care for someone? Never had a boyfriend in my life."

            "Hmmm. Wish I could say the same. Did we buy chocolate chips?"

            "I put them in the freezer. Had some bad relationships?"

            "No, not really… just too many, and none lasted very long."

            Vic watched him gather the needed supplies for cookies, looking at his gaze, at how distant his eyes were. "I don't think he cares for you any less for that."

            "I don't think he knows." Leon replied, voice bitter. "He knows a lot of other bad things about me, but not that. I'm changing, Vic. But my track record leaves a lot to be desired."

            "I doubt he'll think much of it."

            "I think he will. He's saved himself this long, and I haven't."

            She sighed. "He loves you, Leon. That doesn't change on the fly."

            Leon looked at her, a timid smile crossing his face for a moment. "You think so?"

            "No, I know so. He's just scared." She patted his shoulder. "Need the vanilla?"

            "Wolf? He's hiding in his room. Hasn't come out since this morning." Peppy said, having to smile a little at Krystal. He knew she was a sweet girl, he could sense it, but then again, he had heard stories of what happened when she got pissed. Rumors flew about her hospitalizing one of her bosses for blackballing a few of her crew members. "He and Fox argued a bit, and he shut himself in."

            She sighed, rubbing one of her temples. "Think he'd talk to me?"

            "I'd like to think so. You know where his room is?" She nodded, and he watched her walk down the hallway. There were many, he knew, that thought he should leave Star Fox purely because of the age gap between him and every other crew member, but the 'kids' would never have it, bless their hearts. Peppy knew he was the voice of reason in the craziness, in the pit of raging hormones and flaring tempers he kept them from killing each other. But he also knew there were some things he just couldn't fix, and the rift between Fox and Wolf was one of them.

            Krystal sighed, tapping on the closed door, not surprised when she didn't get the answer. She had a guess about what Wolf had blown about, and had almost been expecting it. "Wolf?"

            There was a pause, and the door slid open, Wolf looking at her in surprise. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, looking weary. "Hey. What brings you here?"

            "I need to talk to you."

            "Sure." He stepped aside, watching her pass and closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

            She sat down on the edge of his bed, rubbing her temples. "Remember how I said I was in command of a colony ship for Diamond Sky?"

            "Yeah, I remember." He sat down next to her. "Did something happen?"

            She sighed, looking at him. "I have been dishonorably discharged." Her voice cracked, and she burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, bewildered by this confession, feeling the rage tremble through her as he rocked her softly. She was crying from sheer anger as much as just being upset, hands clutching his tank top, shoulders jerking. "I'm sorry… I'm not sure I should have come here…"

            "No. No. You were right to." He said gently, wiping her tears away with one of his thumbs. "When did you find out?"

            "I went into work a few hours after you left. My boss called me into his office." She let off a strangled whimper, resting her muzzle on one of his shoulders.

            "Did he say why?"

            Krystal nodded weakly. "He found out I've been allowing stowaways sometimes." Catching his look, she laughed a bit. "Yeah, I know, a bit unbecoming for a commander, but usually we got a runaway or someone otherwise bad off, unable to pay for the colonization permits and wanting a new life. Kids mostly. There was always a legal colonist willing to take them under their wing so to speak, and we'd find a way to get papers set up, mostly forged yeah but it got them on the ground. I keep track of most of them through email."

            He sighed, shaking his head. "So he discharged you on misuse of company property and forgery? That's kind of a small offense for a dishonorable account."

            "This is the same guy I broke the nose of. He's been looking for an excuse for a long time to get rid of me. It's within the constraints of company law."

            "Jesus, that is bullshit."

            "I know. I have to wonder how they're going to break it to my crew. They didn't even let me tell them. 'You are no longer an employee, so you are not allowed to enter the ship bays.'" She choked back a sob. "Dammit! Not even allowed to say goodbye to my crew! Not even allowed to see my ship! No one will hire me, Wolf, and flying is all I can do…"

            "Shh…" He held her close and started rocking again. She accepted the comfort, and he fell into deep thought. She was facing bad odds. Pilots who got dishonorable discharged generally never flew again, at least for any reputable company. That was the equivalent of blacklisting. ArSpace, perhaps? Probably not, Beltino was Star Fox's only real contact and he only dealt with engineering and design. Who else did he know…

            She blinked when he suddenly sat back, rubbing his chin. "What?"

            "I know someone you could talk to, I think."

            "Who."

            "Fara Phoenix."

            "What?"

            "Her parents own and operate a line of cruise ships, but they also run transportation in general, small and large, mostly in-system." He tilted his head to one side. "Right?"

            "I'm not following."

            "I'll explain in a second. How loyal is your crew?"

            "They're going to go nuts when they find out about my discharge, more then likely, but…"

            "Here's the plan." He started ticking off on his fingers. "First, call Fara. Tell her what's going on and ask if her father could use a complete crew with an experienced commander, ship not included. Chances are, yes he will, and she'll give you his number. Second, call her father and get something lined up with a guarantee. Third, let me get into uniform and bully the security guards into talking to your crew. If they're that loyal, they'll quit if you've got something lined up."

            She gaped at him. "You're serious… that just might work."

            "I just so happen to have her work number." He dug his wallet out of his jeans and handed her the business card. "Call her now."

            She looked at the card for a long moment, then tackled him, arms around his neck. "You are the best."

            He laughed, hugging her back. "Glad I could help."

            Falco yelped as he was tugged into a store, shoulder nearly coming out of joint. "Katt!"

            "Oh, quit complaining." She let go of his hand, looking around. "So, how often do you shop in Hot Topic?"

            "Only sometimes…"

            "Well, we are going to buy you a new outfit." She leaned on the glass countertop, smiling at the girl at the register. "You guys make commission?"

            "Yes indeed." The girl, a dog hair streaked in many colors, blew a bubble absently. The gum was neon green.

            "See the grouch over there?" She pointed at Falco, who was skulking around, reading shirts.

            "He's hard to miss."

            "Indeed. Well, he needs clothes for a club, nothing too gothy but not chic. Willing to help me out?"

            "Sure. He wear leather?"

            "Falco, come here. You wear leather?"

            He looked at Katt, then at the girl at the register, and sighed. "As long as the word kinky isn't associated with it."

            "Good, then. This is going to be fun."

            Falco moaned as he was drug to the back of the store, and ground his beak in frustration as he was subjected to holding clothing, trying to shut out the comments of the two girls. Apparently this clerk had already concluded he wasn't straight, and he fought the urge to bite her head off as he was pushed into a dressing room. What the hell had he done to deserve this anyway?

            Still, an hour later, he was pretty happy with the results. He had always liked gothish clothing. They had let him keep the boots, and now he was in leather pants with multiple chain belts, and a loose mesh muscle shirt, wrists loaded with bracelets in red and black. The clerk had even nagged him into letting her do some pattern dying, warning him the dye was temporary, but the looping gold patterns behind his eyes and trailing down to his neck was still a bit surprising.

            "So, you dressing to please someone?" The clerk asked as Falco ran his card through the machine, mournfully thinking that he really, really needed to get a job.

            "… Not exactly, no." He sighed, and followed Katt out of the store.

            The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, him flopped on the couch in his new outfit, staring at the ceiling blankly. He was getting the idea that Katt had something planned for him tonight, and he was almost dreading it. In a way, even though he needed this time to think, he wished that Leon was here, just to have someone he could hug.


	7. Chapter Seven: Crave

Chapter Seven: Crave

            "Katt, are you sure about this?" Falco asked, stepping out of her car and looking toward the club, apparently named Heaven's Night. A group of people stood near the entrance talking, and a bouncer leaned by the door, arms crossed and clearly watchful. Now that he was actually here, a wave of nausea passed through him. He didn't want to dance and be social. He wanted to hide somewhere and think.

            "Sure, I'm sure. You need this more then anyone, feather-head." She replied, locking her car up and stepping over to him, offering him her arm. "Now come on, baby boy. Let's you and me show them how to dance."

            He laughed weakly and took her arm, escorting her across the parking lot. He felt eyes roam over his long body, some lingering, the owners wondering silently. He knew in a way he was recognizable. He had been on the news, and there weren't many blue falcons in existence. But here and now, a hero? People denied it naturally, and he used it to his advantage at times.

            The inside of the club was loud, of course, a decent crowd had already showed up even though it was still early on in the night. Katt wove at friends, and he found himself drug over and introduced to some of the other younger teachers and students at the local academy, all surprised to meet him. He managed smiles, shaking hands, then excused himself, walking away from them and toward the DJ booth, stopping before he got there and standing on the sidelines of the dance floor, watching.

            The dance floor wasn't too crowded yet, about evenly split between men and women, dancing with whoever they wanted, and he let his eyes wander among them, crossing his arms over his chest absently. He hadn't wanted to be here, but the rhythm was sinking in, and he nodded with it, remembering earlier nights at clubs, memories both happy and awkward. He was so entangled in his thoughts he didn't notice when someone appeared beside him, also leaning on the wall, looking at him instead of the crowd.

            Falco snapped back to reality, looking down at the figure who had joined him, shorter then him, but then generally everyone was. It was a young male kangaroo, ears pierced with hoops, wearing punk clothing, eyes bright green and curious. He looked back for a moment, blinking. "Either I was carrying on an internal monologue, or you snuck up on me."

            The kangaroo grinned. "Not hard, considering the noise, but you did seem in your own world."

            "Beg pardon then. He turned his gaze back to the dance floor. "So, can I help you?"

            "Depends whether or not you want to dance with me… and you didn't say your name, either."

            He looked back at the kangaroo. "My name is Falco. And I don't know if I want to dance."

            "Falco? Falco Lombar…" The kangaroo halted in surprise when one of Falco's hands clamped his muzzle shut, staring at the long down-covered fingers cross-eyed. "Mmrph?"

            "Yes. Yes, please be quiet about that. I like being able to live like a normal person." He let go, crossing his arms again and staring back out at the dance floor. "So who are you?"

            "Mica. I'm a college student. So, um…?"

            "What?" He admitted that sounded a bit cross, but he had already caught on to what Mica was about. Yet another person who thought he wasn't straight. Boy, he was getting sick of this, and he didn't even know if he was.

            "Don't bite my head off, man. You just… give the aura."

            "What?" Now he just sounded bewildered, looking back at Mica in confusion.

            "You do. You don't… seem straight to me."

            "Thanks a lot."

            "It's not a bad thing..." Seeing the look, he blinked. "Oh. Are you not out?"

            "I'm not really anywhere right now. Haven't figured myself out yet." He admitted dryly. "And I guess I'll dance with you, but if you even so much as try to cop a feel, I will pitch you across the club, read me?"

            Mica laughed, delighted. "Read you loud and clear."

            Katt smiled when she saw Falco get drug onto the dance floor, not surprised that it was another guy doing the dragging. Falco was actually laughing a bit, she could tell by his expression, as if amused by a situation he couldn't get out of.

            "What's up baby doll?"

            She felt arms drape around her neck, and she purred, leaning back into the hold happily. "Watching the friend I came with."

            "So Falco actually agreed to come along, hmm?" Fay set her jaw on Katt's shoulder, looking out at the dance floor until she spotted the slender avian. "He's not a bad dancer."

            "No, he isn't. Just out of practice."

            "So. Told him about me?"

            "He'd probably think he scared me away from men for the rest of my life."

            Fay laughed out loud at this. "There's a distinct difference between fear and boredom, sugar."

            "That is a fact. Want to sit?"

            "You mean neck?"

            Now it was Katt's turn to laugh.

            Leon sighed, standing when he heard the knock at the door, rubbing the back of his neck. Vic had taken off, so now he was here alone, entertaining himself by building new furniture and reading Falco's glut of comic books. He wanted Falco here, but knew it would be a few days, or longer, before that happened.

            He opened the door, and blinked up at the slightly taller skunk that stood there. "Help you?"

            "I might have the wrong apartment number… is this Falco Lombardi's residence?" The skunk asked, tilting his head to one side, voice light, gentle.

            "Yes. I'm house sitting for him for a few days. Do you want to come in?"

            "If you think it would be all right."

            Leon stepped aside. "You a friend of his?"

            "Of sorts." He perched on the couch, sitting back and crossing his ankles absently. "He may have mentioned me. Joseph Warner?"

            Leon stopped even as he dropped the security chain in. "You're Joey?"

            "Some call me that. And you are?"

            He sighed, also dropping down on the couch. "Leon Powalski."

            Joey blinked at him. "I've heard about you in the news."

            "They aren't very nice about it."

            "No. No they aren't. I don't think they've said much truth at all." When Leon gave him a look, he shrugged. "You've got gentle eyes."

            "Now, I do. Didn't used to be that way." He sighed, staring at the floor. "I've done a lot of changing recently. Falco's had an effect on me."

            "He had an effect on everybody. Has he said anything about taking the job?"

            "A little. He's strongly considering it. He's not on this planet currently though. Wanted a brain break." He looked at Joey for a long moment. "You want him back, don't you?"

            "Hmm? What do you mean?"

            "I know you used to love him. You still do don't you?"

            Joey blinked at this direct question, staring at Leon, who seemed small and nervous, eyes full of a weird agony. "… You're the one who helped him dig up the memories?"

            "Yes, I was the one. I can do tarot. I didn't like all of what I found out." He shifted, hugging himself and looking away. "I am so jealous of you. You at least have a good history with him. I spent years trying to kill him. I keep trying to get close to him, but he's so scared to be himself…" Leon rubbed his upper arms absently. "I wish I could kill his father for what he did to poor Falco, but…"

            "Yeah. I know. I saw some of it." Joey said slowly. "God, I couldn't agree more with you. Some people just deserve to die."

            They looked at each other.

            "Considering we're rivals, we seem to be getting along rather well so far." The model grinned sourly. "So, how long have you known him?"

            Leon chuckled a bit, and started into his story.

            Falco grinned when he heard a song come on, pausing to stretch his arms above his head absently. Katt must have requested it for him, she knew he liked it for some reason. He knew it was for the lyrics, but James Bond themes were always good. He saw Mica watching him with dark eyes as he returned to dancing, pulling on moves a teen friend of his had taught him.

            _I'm gonna wake up, yes and no? I'm gonna kiss some part of… I'm gonna keep this secret, I'm gonna close my body now._

He let his thoughts wander as he danced, wandering to the past and to Leon, knowing it was the gang fights that made him like this song, just sheer closeness to death that made him relate to it.

            _I guess I'll die another day…_

            He noticed that Mica had stepped in and started to dance with him, wanting to dance close, pouting when he was brushed back a little. "Who taught you to dance?"

            "A lot of different people actually. The one who taught me all the fancy moves was a friend who danced exotic on the weekends." He caught the look. "A girl, not a guy."

            Mica just nodded, trying to dance close again, frowning when Falco detached his arms. "Why can't I be close?"

            "I'm trying to figure things out right now, ok?" Falco huffed and left the dance floor, ordering a drink. Mica tagged along behind him. "I don't know what I am."

            "How will you know if you don't explore?" Mica wanted to know, crossing his arms and tilting his head to one side. 

            "I've already got a queue of people offering that, as much as I hate to admit it. I came here to try to clear my mind."

            "Doesn't seem to be working very well."

            "Thanks." He huffed, finishing his drink, trying not to be hostile when Mica just hugged him from behind. "Am I that attractive or what?"

            "Yes, you are. I want to take you home with me."

            "That's blunt." Falco choked out a laugh, shaking his head, trying to quell trails of nervousness that spread through him. Twenty year old virgin, hadn't kissed anyone in almost a year, and he was so tense he was trembling. "You normally propose one-night stands?"

            "I never said I'd only keep you a night."

            Somehow that sent a tremble through his body, lust unto painful need, and he ground his molars in frustration, detaching Mica's arms. "I don't think I should."

            "But you want to."

            Falco growled, turning to look at Mica, keeping his voice low. "Twenty years of abstinence can lead to some frustration in that department."

            They stared at each other for a moment, the kangaroo's ears pressed back, eyes still full of lust. "I'm… sorry." He finally said. "It's actually been a while for me as well, but… I guess I couldn't help it."

            "And my fame from the war had nothing to do it?"

            "Well, uh… makes it sort of intriguing. I guess. No one knows anything about you, Falco. Just what the media has said, and that isn't much." He looked away, blushing a bit. "I'm really sorry…"

            "No. I guess I can understand." He turned Mica's gaze back to his gently with one finger. "Don't feel bad." Trying to ignore just how bad his instincts were screaming for some way, any way to get release, he pecked Mica's forehead gently and slipped away, leaving the building for some air.

            Once outside, he ducked his head as he passed the smokers, sitting on the curb and cradling his head in his hands. True, dancing normally relaxed him, but now he was tense, wanting to be alone and calm down. He was badly tempted to accept Mica's offer just to relieve the tension within him, just so he could have a few minutes of relaxation. But where would that leave Leon?

            He blinked, lacing his fingers together absently. He didn't know why that worried him so much. He didn't want to hurt Leon, he knew that. He wanted Leon to be happy. His heated mind conjured up some images, and he shook his head sharply, trying to get them out. He didn't want Leon like that. Did he?

            Sensing a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder, smiling weakly at Katt. "Hey sugar girl."

            "Hey." She sat down next to him. Fay, who had followed, sat on her other side. "What's up?"

            "… Is it wrong to want one of your friends?"

            "Nah." Fay said, combing her fingers through her crimped poodle fur. "It's natural sometimes."

            "I guess that makes me feel better." He sighed.

            "Needed some quiet time, I take it?" Katt asked.

            "No, a guy was insisting on taking me home in there, and I wanted a break from it. He apologized, but I still wasn't in any mood." Falco rubbed the back of his neck. "Though I'm tempted to take him up on it. I dunno, maybe I just need to beat the unholy crap out of a punching bag for a while."

            "Sounds to me that's NOT what you need to beat." Fay said in a wise voice, then protested when Katt elbowed her in the ribs. "Well, that's what it sounds like to me."

            "Never got that much out of that. Bores me." Falco rubbed his eyes. 

            Katt sighed. "I'm sorry, Falco. I was just trying to help."

            "It's ok, baby doll. I know." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close absently.

            Leon sighed, glancing at Peppy as he walked down the hall to the room he was using. He had left Joey curled up asleep on the sofa, finally setting a note beside him that he'd be right back. "I forgot my contact solution and glasses, ok?"

            "You wear contacts… check that. You wear glasses?" Peppy lifted his eyebrows. "I've never seen you with them on."

            "I only need them for reading and driving, and not even really for that. It's minor." He disappeared into his room and came back out, bottle and cases in one of his cargo pockets. "Peppy, you and Fox have been giving me weird looks for a while now. Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "The cards didn't comment."

            "We can't find a record of you attending a flight school." Peppy replied honestly. "And we can't find school records past the sixth grade, so…"

            Leon threw back his head and laughed, rubbing his eyes. "Christ, is that all? That's why you guys have been discussing me behind my back?"

            "You make it sound like we've been badmouthing you."

            "Well, hell. I guess I can be straightforward about this." Leon walked to the kitchen, nodding for Peppy to follow him. "It's just how you see it. I dropped out. I don't even have a GED."

            The older hare stared at him. "Why? I'm no judge, but you've got to have a pretty high intelligence. Why didn't you make good on it?"

            "Because Corneria City charges money to attend middle school and high school." Leon poured himself some coffee, glancing at the clock. "I didn't have any money and had already gotten tired of social services. They don't leave you with any dignity. So I just quit going. I intend to get my GED eventually, maybe after the public calms down and stops wanting me burned at the stake."

            "… You're in a good mood."

            "Male bonding does that to you. Any word on Falco?"

            "No, not as of yet."

            Leon frowned, and sighed. "Well, I hope he gets back here soon."

            "He will." Peppy watched the younger man leave the room, rubbing his chin. Interesting, the relationships that went on in this cruiser, he mused. Wolf, pining for Fox and having to suck it up, Leon and Falco caring for each other but caught in the awkwardness that came before a relationship, Slippy crushing helplessly on Vic who did nothing to dissuade it. At least no one was bothering him, he mused, or there would be no sanity on this ship at all.

            Falco tossed himself onto the sofa, watching through half-lidded eyes as Fey and Katt went into the kitchen, talking and laughing. Why was he not surprised that his former girlfriend was now dating a girl? The universe seemed determined to make fun of him nowadays… But, he had said he didn't care if Fay had tagged along, as long as they didn't keep him up. Fay had laughed.

            He sighed, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in a pillow. The events of the last twenty-four hours still had him reeling a bit, the worst of which was just how badly he had wanted to accept Mica's offer, how badly lust and need had knotted up his insides until he could barely stand it. That finished the debate, and he knew it. He was gay, fighting the urge to rattle and pound on his closet door but scared, far too scared, to leave yet.

            But where did that leave him? He didn't know. With everything going on, would it be smart to step to bat and admit he was how he was? Would anyone even approve? He figured Wolf and Peppy could handle it, but anyone else was a toss up. But could he handle hiding it? That he doubted heavily. He didn't want to have to hide, but he didn't want to be open to everyone's criticism.

            _'Can't have it both ways, Lombardi.' He thought to himself wearily. _'In, or out. Your choice, no one else's, but people depend on that answer. Or at least one does.'__

            Another point. Leon, who so obviously cared for him, maybe loved him, was waiting for his answer. Leon wanted to pick up how they had been during their unintended vacation, particularly the part about sleeping in each other's arms. Falco closed his eyes and thought back, remembering waking up holding the smaller man, and just feeling content about it, safe about it. Not worried about other's opinions, not scared, just warm and safe. To think that Leon had once been his most vicious enemy? It seemed almost unreal.

            The edge of the couch moved, and he opened one eye, looking sideways at Katt, who offered him a mug of coffee. He rolled and took it wordlessly, wanting to wash what alcohol he had drunk from his system.

            "I'm sorry about tonight." Katt said finally.

            "I know. You don't have to be." He took a slow drink, again swearing to himself that he would buy better coffee. "It did me some good Katt. It did help me figure some things out."

            "That's good I guess."

            "So. You and Fay eh?"

            She blushed and laughed, looking away from his laughing gaze. "Yeah. Sorta happened on accident, been carrying momentum ever since."

            "Momentum's good. She's nice."

            "Yeah she is." She looked at the floor, claws idly digging into the carpet. "So, uh, what did you figure out?"

            "That I am how I am. Enough said, and no Popeye comments." He took another drink. "What to do about that, I'm not sure. I want out, Katt. I haven't even been aware of my closet very long and I'm desperate to get out. But…" He looked away. "I'm scared."

            "That's understandable. Well, you have my support when you're ready."

            "Thanks, sugar belle." He ruffled her hair absently, she leaned in when he scratched one of her ears. "I'll probably go home late tomorrow, if you don't mind."

            "No, you can stay as long as you want. I don't get to see you much, you know?"

            "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"


	8. Chapter Eight: I Will Follow

Chapter Eight: I Will Follow

            Fox glanced up when Falco walked in, blinking at the pattern dye-job that still showed on Falco's feathers. "Back, eh?"

            "Yep, just did an overnighter at Katt's. We decided to get together more often." Falco shrugged, checking his voice mail quick. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

            "Well, Vic says she needs to talk to you, but she's at school. Slippy wants to know if he can date her by the way, or if you're really going to hurt him if he tries. Leon was waiting around for you, but I think he's at your apartment."

            "I wouldn't be surprised." He grabbed a soda out of the fridge absently. "Nothing else going on?"

            "Nope. We're mellow here."

            "Calm before the storm."

            "What?"

            Falco just looked at him. "Trust me on this one. I'm going to head to my apartment."

            "See you later, then."

            "Hey Vic!"

            "Hi, Steve." Vic smiled, slurping her soda absently. She and Slippy were sitting in Corneria City Mall's food court, hanging out before the movie they had agreed to see. "What's up?"

            "Not much. Haven't see you around is all." The stag plopped down, scratching one of his ears absently. "Hey, you're familiar." This was said to Slippy.

            "I should be." Slippy replied mildly, knowing he was the least familiar of the Star Fox team, and glad for it. Fox couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed.

            "Aren't you the guy who pointed a gun at her dad?" Seeing the look, he held up his hands. "Nah, dude, I approve. The guy is an asshole."

            "I know that much, believe me."

            The stag looked at him for a moment, then lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you…?"

            "Slippy Toad? Yes. I'm short, and I may weigh a bit more then I should, but a lot of it is muscle. I'm as trained in combat and guns as my commander is." Slippy took a drink of his latte absently. "Not that I would have really shot her dad, of course. Not anywhere fatal, at least."

            "Meh. He deserves it." Vic said blandly. "Going to the opener of that new scifi flick, Steve?"

            "Nah. I'm waiting for that horror one, that what you guys are doing?"

            "Eyup."

            "Have fun. Take care of yourself, Vic." His fingers brushed her shoulders, and the stag was gone.

            "Vic, um… what am I going to do about your brother?" Slippy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Considering the fact that even though this isn't a date, he's probably going to clobber me one."

            "Actually he probably won't."

            "Oh, that makes me feel better."

            Vic laughed. "Slip, he's got enough problems of his own."

            "Is that why he's been such a grouchy bitch lately?" Slippy sat back, huffing. "It's irritating, I am his friend but I feel like I've been cut off. I mean, I'm here to help him, why won't he let me?"

            "His problems would break your brain."

            "Thank you very much for that vote of confidence, Vic."

            She shook her head. "I'll be blunt. He's gay, he's dealing with it."

            He blinked once.

            "See, what did I tell you?"

            He threw a packet of sugar at her.

            Wolf sighed, leaning against the railing and watching the transport shuttle launch for its first test run, under Krystal's command with her crew in control. Well, one problem down. Fara's father had been more then happy to take an entire experienced crew under his wing, and had even offered a payoff plan for the ship. Krystal had pounced on that eagerly, wanting her own ship more then anything, and now they had launched in their new wings.

            There was a downside to this, of course. She'd have some more regular work hours. But she also wouldn't be gone months at a time, and for that he was grateful. He hadn't liked that idea, of her just leaving and him having to deal with his emotions alone. He sighed, allowing himself a half-smile and going to his car. At least some things turned out well.

            "All clear?"

            He glanced at Fara, who was leaning on her car. "Yes indeed. Thank you Fara."

            "Nah. Glad to help in some way. I mean, it isn't like I try to hate her." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "She just… I'm glad you're there for her."

            "So she leaves Fox alone right?"

            She smiled weakly. "Yeah, but really, just so she's not so lonely anymore. It used to be in her eyes a lot, how lonely she was."

            "Well, I try." He returned the smile. "All I can do really."

            She took one of his hands for a second. "You'll get your day Wolf."

            "When I do I hope that it is a good one." He replied sourly, and they parted, her going to work, him returning to the Great Fox, mind wandering as he rode.

            He had gotten a government car for the time being, and it was just a sedan, but it worked for him. He had been surprised, but Fox had just shrugged, saying it was probably a quiet thank-you for taking down the Loyalists not long ago. Wolf wasn't so sure, but he was glad for the freedom it imparted him. He was glad to get away from Fox sometimes, because as much as he cared for Krystal, some feelings still were there for his would-be commander.

            He pulled up the ramp of the Great Fox's bay, parking his car carefully and getting out. Falco's bike was gone, he noticed, and the arwing had returned. Just a quick break, then? He shrugged to himself and drug himself up to the bridge, figuring Fox was probably there. Fox was the commander of the group, but it seemed he had the least to do when there wasn't a war on.

            Fox was indeed on the bridge, talking to ROB, still in his exercise gear. Fox worked out practically as much as Schwarzenegger, or at least he did in the opinions of his teammates. Everyone tried to stay in shape, but none were as fanatical as Fox was. Not that Wolf was complaining. "Hey Wolf." Fox smiled when he came in, taking a drink out of his water bottle. "Everything work out?"

            "Fara told on me?" Wolf faked a pout, checking his email then flopping in a chair.

            "Yes, but we both approve. You're quite the knight in shining armor when you want to be."

            "I try." He rolled his eyes, trying to keep his eyes from wandering, but finding it nearly impossible. Fox, shining with sweat and having that tired-but-happy smile, was a truly beautiful thing to admire. Catching himself thinking that, Wolf sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "So, Falco's back?"

            "Indeed. And gone again, probably to stop Leon from trying on all his leather coats or something." Fox took another drink. "He's still acting a bit strange though. I wish he'd tell me what was going on. We're best friends, or so I thought, and I'm not being told something important to him." Seeing Wolf's manner change, he blinked, lowering the bottle. "Did he tell you?"

            "No, but Leon knows. Leon told me." He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "That said, I really probably shouldn't say anything. I mean, it's not my life or my choices. Leon only told me because he needed someone to lean on."

            Fox rolled that over in his mind, and begrudgingly agreed with Wolf's logic. He wanted to know, but he wasn't willing to pry that deep. Falco had never said much about himself, letting out only a bit here and there, so he was kind of used to it anyways. "… Can I ask you something?"

            "What?"

            "Why do you stay here?"

            Wolf brought his gaze back to Fox's, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Wolf swallowed, uneasy, then finally said, "Are you asking me to leave?"

            "No, no. Not at all." Fox broke the gaze, looking away and playing with the towel that hung around his shoulder. "I just can't figure it out. I don't mean to hurt you, Wolf. But it doesn't seem like you're very happy. Why are you staying somewhere that makes you so depressed?"

            "Everyone needs some place to be." Wolf shrugged, looking at the floor. "This is a place I'm happy, Fox, but I admit it's kind of hard to happy around you right now. You're the very thing I can't be and can't have."

            He looked across at Wolf, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

            "It isn't your fault. Don't feel bad." He shrugged. "I can't help who I am."

            "That's a good thing. Stay who you are." Fox smiled when Wolf gave him a weird look. "The way I see it, they call me a hero, and every hero needs an antihero, and you've been a great one so far. I'm not sure why everyone thinks I can do this by myself." He offered his hand, and Wolf took it. "I can't."

            Wolf smiled a bit, knowing he had just been offered a real home, and more then glad to accept that.

            "Leon?" Falco asked, opening the door and tossing his bag on the floor, looking around. "Holy crap, you guys cleaned."

            "Cleaned, organized, shopped, the works." Leon said, coming down the hallway, only in a pair of jeans. "Sorry, I just drug myself out of your tub five minutes ago."

            "That's ok." Falco looked at him for a long moment, skin a mellow color but brightening as he watched, tattoos bold and beautiful, and suddenly found himself across the room, nearly crushing Leon in a hug. Leon made a small squeak noise in surprise, dangling in his arms helplessly, feet off the ground. "You know what? I missed you."

            "Um. Thanks." Leon squirmed until he could return the hold, blinking when he noticed the pattern dying. "Hey, I like it."

            "Temporary. Katt drug me to a dance club."

            "Have fun?"

            "No, not really, felt like a sex toy." He gave Leon one last squeeze, drawing another squeak, and set him down. "I see you bought the bunk beds." He said, leaning into the bedroom. "You can have top."

            "Cool, that's where I've been sleeping anyways." He watched Falco walk in and investigate, smiling at the surprised cry when he found the black, boxy item sitting next to his bed. "Vic said you lost your amplifier, so we looked around and found that. We didn't have a clue about brand, but…"

            "So you bought a cool sounding name right? Red Voodoo?" Falco sat on the bed and stared at the amplifier, blinking.

            Leon walked over and sat next to him. "Should we not have?"

            "Do so from now on." Falco crushed him again. "Red Voodoo amps rock."

            "Cool…" Leon nestled in with a sigh, eyes fluttering closed, then remembering the events of the night before. "Oh. Joey came by."

            "Really? What'd he have to say?"

            "He wanted to know if you were going to take the job. I told him you probably were. We talked a while." He paused, and sighed, leaning his forehead against Falco's collarbone. "He's really sweet."

            "Yeah, he is." There was a long silence, during which Leon practically crawled into Falco's lap, happy for the attention. "My, miss me that much?"

            "Yeah." Leon's arms fastened around Falco's ribs, a light purring noise sighing from his throat. "You going to take the modeling job?"

            "Yeah, I think I am." He smiled sourly. "Unless you really have a problem with people possibly drooling over me.."

            "As long as they know I don't share."

            "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you possessive jerk."

            Leon jerked in surprise, looking up at Falco, who just looked back with something like resignation. "I… wha…?"

            "Is it that hard to process? Yeah, I'm queer. It's not like I can ever change that." He leaned back on the palms of his hands and shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "I know how much I used to love Joey, but that's for the past. He's probably figured out already that I care for someone else. I think it's strange, really, that fate decided I'd love who I hated, but hey…"

            "Shut up!" Leon pushed him down and sat on his stomach, staring down into the avian's eyes. "Do you really love me?"

            "I said it once. I'm not out yet, so take what you can get." Falco scowled, then gasped for air when Leon bearhugged him, the smaller reptilian curled up on top of him. "I mean, you love me right?"

            "Is it that obvious?" His voice came out sheepish, muffled by Falco's shirt.

            "You do everything but swoon, babe." He laughed, watching Leon turn a pale greenish-pink color. "I don't mind. But while we're on this subject, I uh… want to keep my virginity a while, ok?"

            "I'm ok with that." Leon squeaked when Falco rolled, trapping the smaller figure under him. "My god, what did Katt do to you?"

            "She's dating a girl."

            "What?!"

            He laughed again, softer this time. "Let's just say I had the shocking realization that maybe, just maybe, it's ok to be like this. That maybe it's not my fault, that maybe it doesn't change who I am."

            "Good for you. Write a book or something."

            "Sarcasm won't get you a kiss."

            "Then I shall never be sarcastic again."

            "Psh, I doubt that." He rolled his eyes, cutting Leon off before he could say anything else, then nothing was said for a while.


End file.
